Roadwork
by Azkadellio
Summary: Originally done by moonecheese1331. 2 years after graduation, Tori and Jade meet each other by chance. With a secret of Tori's being revealed, and both girls hiding a similar secret, how will things chance between both girls and those in their lives? First 16 main chapters are from the original story, and there will be three flashback chapters every 4 chapters.
1. Begin Roadwork

**In case no one is aware, this story was originally _mooncheese1331's_. She has given this to me after she got a new account under the name Captain Wednesday III. The first 16 chapters are the original chapters of the story of the same name. Every few chapters, I'm adding flashback chapters I'm calling detours, which will show a few moments I feel are important to the back stories of Tori and Jade.**

**Also, to anyone who is familiar with the original will know what's going on.**

**A hint about Lila's name for those unaware of the original; Lila's name is pronounce LYE-lah, so when she is called Li, it's pronounce Lye, not Lee. There's a reason for the nickname.**

**The hint about Lila's name is from the original as well.**

"Jade?! What're you doing in New York?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"…No."

"Did you read a single one of my plays last year?"

"…No."

"Well you should have, because they got me here. What about you?"

"I was lost for a while; decided to make a change. I got a deal with a small company…but they wanted me to be someone else. I figure, everyone else is taken. I need to be me."

Jade sips her macchiato. "So you figured you'd come to New York. Jesus Tori, how long were you lost? We're only 19."

Tori glances up. "It felt like a lot longer than that."

Jade rolls her eyes and glances at the sheets she has in front of her. "I hate Paul." She mumbles.

"Who's this?"

"Paul DeShaw. He's my roommate. We're co-writing a song and…let's just say he has very…different…ideas about music."

Tori bites her lip. "Can I help?"

Jade rolls her eyes again. "Go ahead."

Tori skims the page for a few moments before bursting out laughing.

"Marc Anthony's fall collection is how you show your love?" she chokes out.

Jade picks at her nails. "Paul is flamboyantly and completely gay. He practically flaunts it. Also he likes giving me…hints…for gifts."

"Well, I better go. It was nice seeing you, but my girlfriend is expecting me." Tori says, gathering her latte in one arm and her books in the other.

"Your girlfriend?" Jade asks in disbelief.

Tori nods. "Her name's Lila."

"So…you're…?"

"Lesbian, Jade."

Jade's jaw drops. "But…"

"I gotta go. Here's my number if you ever need a familiar face. I'm sure Lila wouldn't mind."

With that, Tori left.

/

"Hey babe." A girl with dark blue eyes and pink-streaked blonde hair stepped out of the bathroom. Her cartilage was pierced in three different places and she had rubber duck dangly earrings framing her face. There was a tattoo of a scribbled heart on her left wrist and she had superman shoelaces that flopped over her tennis shoes, like little bunny ears.

She wasn't exactly a hipster, she just happened to really like ducks and superheroes and art and music and hats. She was wearing a tank top and skinny jeans, plus a floppy beret.

Tori grinned. "Hey." She sipped her latte and checked her phone.

The little message icon beeped and she checked it.

"Hey Tori, it's Jade. I wanted to know if you wanted to meet up tonight somewhere…lmk."

Tori smiled into her latte. "I ran into an old friend today."

Lila's eyes creased in the adorable way that Tori loved. "Who?"

"Jade. She wants to know if we want to meet up tonight somewhere."

Lila smiled. "Of course! Tell her to come over!"

Tori bit her lip and responded with their address.

"Great, I'll be there at six?"

"Six okay Li?"

"Six is perfect. I have to go meet Jason at the studio, but I'll be back by five to help you make dinner. Love you honey." Lila said, grabbing her keys.

Tori laughed and flicked on the remote before blowing her girlfriend a kiss. "Love you too."

/

At exactly five, Lila was in the house. Tori laughed and started chopping 2 green chilies in half.

They loved to cook together. It was almost their thing, that one time of day when they were drawn into themselves, and you could truly see how deeply in love they were. It was the time they had they had set just for themselves, and it was their time to talk everything out with each other.

"So how's your Monet recreation going?" Tori asks while grating coconut.

"It's coming along pretty well. Darla hates it, of course, but she hates all of my work, so…"

Tori laughs. "We're having Sundal, by the way."

"I figured; you like that recipe." She replies before measuring out a cup of chickpeas.

Tori laughs. "What color scheme are you using?"

"Neon." Lila winks, but Tori raises an eyebrow and Lila rolls her eyes. "Mainly blues, a few bright pinks."

Tori nods and goes back to halving a mango.

"I want wine." Lila comments and Tori rolls her eyes.

"No."

Before they know it, the food is ready. Lila wraps her arms around Tori's waist and Tori twists her neck so she can properly kiss the blonde.

Lila smiles. "I think I just heard a car engine."

Tori laughs and turns on the apartment's porch light. A few moments later, there's a ring on the doorbell.

Tori opens it, still slightly breathless from the kiss.

Lila's right behind her, straightening her ponytail. There's a small smudge of paint on her jeans.

Tori can't help but watch Jade's reaction to Lila.

I'm nineteen. She scolds herself. I don't need her approval.

Lila skipped the hello part and pulled Jade into a hug before chastely kissing Tori and setting the table. Jade smiled, white teeth glinting, but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

Jade's eyes swept the apartment, taking in the open plan rooms. Her eyes settled on a painting that hung over a red couch. It looked like the New York skyline, but the sky was blood red and the buildings were pure white. There's a few things off, however, like the child-proof locks on everything and the closet with small handprints across it. Jade doesn't think anything of it; especially after seeing Lila, she wouldn't be surprised if it was some form of 'art'.

Tori ushered her in to where Lila was setting the table-if you could call it that. It was more of a Seiza-Style mat-and-low-table in front of their flat screen.

"What do you guys want to drink? Lila I know what you want; you're getting water." Tori glances at the blonde and she rolls her eyes in response.

"I'll have water." Jade says, clearing her throat slightly.

Tori laughs and goes into the kitchen, reappearing with two waters and a cup of green tea.

Jade awkwardly shifts around the table, trying to maneuver herself in. Tori laughs and helps her.

They start to eat.

"So, Jade, where are you studying?" Lila asks through a mouthful of food.

"Pace." Jade smiles.

"Cool!" she says back genuinely.

"How about you?"

"Um, well I'm at NYU for the time being. Lila's there too, that's how we met actually."

Jade laughs slightly and goes back to her food.

"This is delicious, by the way. What's it called?"

"Sundal." Tori says with a slight smile.

Jade smiles and motions to the apartment. "This is really nice. Who's is it?"

"Technically, it's Li's. Her parents gave it to her as a going away present."

Jade almost chokes. "Who are your parents?!"

"Toby and Delilah Years." Lila says with a small eye roll. "They wanted to make sure I'd be safe here."

Jade's eyes bulge. "The Toby Years?! As in millionaire since 21 movie producer Toby Years?!"

Lila nods slightly. Tori laughs and brushes some hair from her forehead.

"Oh, Li, don't forget to pick Blake up tomorrow on your way back from the studio." Tori says in-between bites of food.

Jade's brow furrows, but she doesn't comment on it.

"Well, it looks like we're all done with dinner…anybody want to watch TV?"

"Actually, I can't. Paul's expecting me…I'll text you?" Jade says quickly. Her smile's a little too bright, her eyes are a little too sad.

Tori nods, leading her to the door, and waving her bye.

As she leaves, Jade gets a text.

"How'd it go?"

"I honestly wasn't expecting it. She's really in love, Paul. I never had a shot."

**Here's the first chapter of _'Roadwork'_, from _mooncheese1331_. The next chapter will be uploaded tomorrow. The next the day after that, and the fourth and first flashback after that. Next week, I'll do the next four chapters then flashback. The week after will be the next four and a final flashback. The week after, I'll work on the final four chapters given to me by _mooncheese1331_ before starting new chapters.**

**I hope everyone liked it, even though there was nothing new added.**

**Blessed Be.**


	2. Mile 1

**Again, Lila's name is translated as 'Lye-lah. Her nickname Li is 'Lye, and it'll make sense in a few chapters or so.**

''"Hey, Blakey." Lila whispers. "Was Auntie nice to you?"

A brunette steps around the corner.

"Hi Kelly, how was he?" Lila almost whispers, trying not to wake the sleeping baby in her arms.

"An angel, as per usual. Takes after Tori."

Lila grins and hugs Kelly. "Thank you so much for taking him overnight again."

"It's not a big deal. He's literally the perfect child."

"Thank you so much. I have to go though, Tori's waiting on me."

"I actually gotta go too, we have Jackson today." Kelly gives her a knowing look and disappears around the corner.

Lila looks down at the small infant in her arms.

"Hey Blakey." She whispers again. The baby's eyes flutter open to reveal small brown irises. Lila smiles and holds the child close to her chest as she walks out to her car, the December air sending a chill through her.

The baby seat's already in her blue convertible.

/

Tori smiles as Lila hands her the baby.

"Hey sweetie."

Gurgling.

"Momma loves you baby."

More gurgling.

Lila rubs her shoulders. "It's hard to believe he's only eight months."

"I know; he seems so grown up already."

Just then, Blake starts wailing at the highest pitch possible.

"You want me to make dinner? I know you need to feed him…" Lila trails off and Tori nods, a lump forming in her throat.

Lila gives her a soft smile and Tori starts to nurse the boy in her arms.

/

"So how'd it go?"

"Her girlfriend is everything I'm not, Paul."

"That was high school, Jade, you've both changed."

"Her, definitely. Me, not so much."

"Well, have you talked to any of the others? I'm sure they'd all like to hear from you both."

"I don't know Paul, I was sort of a major bitch at HA, I don't want to become that person again."

Blue eyes stare into her own turquoise and he lifts a muscular arm to stroke her cheek.

"If you weren't with Darren, I'd think you were coming on to me." Jade jokes and he cracks a smile, letting his hand fall.

"I just think you should give it a shot."

"I don't know, I think I shouldn't really contact her. I don't want to hurt." She states blandly, and her eyes grow cold. "I'm not setting myself up for another one."

Paul rolls his eyes and turns on his computer, getting ready to Skype with Darren. Jade gets up softly and moves to her own bed, falling asleep to the sounds of Darren's low chuckle and Paul's rolling laugh.

"I want a love like that." She whispers to herself before closing her eyes.

/

"Thanks for making dinner honey." Tori smiles weakly and puts her boob away. "He was really hungry I guess."

Lila smiles back. Tori pats the baby's back and he burps, white foam bubbling out over his lips. The cloth on her shoulder catches it all, thus saving her outfit from another mess.

"It's okay Boo, mommy's here." She whispers and the baby gurgles.

"So what did you make tonight?" Tori smiles at the blonde in front of her, who smiles back.

"Veggie Lasagna."

"Yummy." Tori smiles and notices her child is asleep. "Oh, baby's asleep."

"…You did not just call Blakey-Bear 'baby'."

"You did not just call my son 'Blakey-Bear'."

"Touché."

Lila looks at her phone and her eyes light up. "Mom and Dad are at their private house in New Haven…they want me to visit."

Tori smiles. "When?"

"Tomorrow, they had to make it short notice so the paps wouldn't catch on…is that okay? You'll be okay?" she rushes out.

"Yeah, of course Li, go do your thing!"

Lila grins and types back a response before starting to pack a bag.

She looks at her phone and frowns. "They want me to start driving tonight."

"That's fine, Lila, we'll be fine. Don't worry about it."

She gives the brunette a soft smile before finishing packing and giving her girlfriend a hug. "I love you." She says, albeit muffled by Tori's shoulder.

Blake giggles and his little dimples show as he smiles.

Lila kisses his forehead and grabs her keys.

"Love you babe. I'm sorry it's so short notice…"

"It's fine, Li. I'll call you!"

"Bye!"

Tori sighs as her girlfriend leaves and Blake starts to giggle.

"Well little buddy, I am incredibly bored. Your momma is incredibly bored."

She picks up her own phone and scrolls through her contacts, settling on Jade.

"You wanna come over? I have someone you should meet."

**I hope everyone enjoyed chapter 2.**

**Again, this story is not mine originally. It was '_moonecheese1331's'_, but she gave me the story and rights to do new chapters and add the flashback's.**

**Blessed Be.**


	3. Mile 2

Tori waits for several minutes before a response rings from her cell. She grabs a glass of Lila's wine and sips it slowly, feeling the buzz take over.

"Sleeping."

"Pleeeeeeeeaase?"

"No."

"Lila's gone." She grabs another glass.

"NO."

"I want you to meet someone incredibly important to me and you won't come over. That's not what friends do."

"We're not friends."

Tori stares at her phone in shock. Not even at Hollywood Arts had Jade blatantly stated it, a few times maybe, but by senior year, not at all.

A lump starts to form again in her throat.

No. She thinks. I will not cry because Jade West doesn't consider me a friend.

Blake snuggles in closer to Tori's chest and she sends off one last text.

"I thought you changed. I guess I was wrong."

Sighing, she scrolls through her contacts again, this time settling on Cat.

"Hey Kitty."

"TORI!"

"Hi."

"I HAVEN'T HEARD FROM YOU IN LIKE EIGHT MONTHS WHAT HAPPENED?!"

"I got busy."

"Busy? ;)"

"CAT! You aren't supposed to have a dirty mind yet."

"But I do. How's Lila?"

"She's great."

"That's good! Well, I'm sorta busy…"

"With what?"

"Um…Robbie's really muscular?"

THE Robbie?! How is that even possible?

"…andwe'reonadateatmyhousebye."

WHAT.

Tori groans. Cat and Robbie. She drinks another glass.

Blake gurgles and her phone beeps again.

"I have changed."

/

Tori wakes up the next morning to Blake screaming.

"What's wrong little buddy?"

More screams.

"Come on kid…it's the first day of winter break…"

She picks him up and immediately wishes she hadn't. There is a steaming pile of disgusting mush leaking from his bottom, and the smell is a mix of dog shit and burning plastic.

"What the hell…?" she whispers as she cleans him up, holding her nose between two fingers.

The screams subside and are replaced with a silly baby smile.

Her phone buzzes and she sees two new texts.

"I'm staying for the week…hope you don't mind. XOXO"

"I'm sorry I said we aren't friends."

She sighs and responds to Jade.

"You know what, you're right. We aren't friends. You TORTURED me throughout high school. Why I even thought we were close enough that I could introduce you to this little man in my life is beyond me. I can blame it on two things: I was slightly drunk and it was late. Sorry for disturbing you, I'll stay out of your life."

Blake gurgles and Tori starts to nurse him as her phone goes off again.

"…I'm sorry."

How dare she. I'm sorry doesn't cut it.

"Doesn't cut it. Why am I even texting you? We aren't friends."

Why am I so upset about this? She's not my friend, girlfriend, wife, puppy, son, lizard, or dinosaur. I have no reason to care.

"Tori, come on. I was tired and half asleep."

"They say that's when you're most honest."

Jade doesn't respond to that.

Tori sighs and carries Blake into the spare bedroom that they've turned into Tori's creative space. Lila has Jason's studio, Tori has this.

There's a typewriter on a table and the walls are a light blue. There's a framed, pressed sunflower hung on the wall and a stack of scripts in one corner. There's a shorter stack of song lyrics in the other corner.

There's also a rather large bulletin board hanging opposite the door. There's several overlapping sticky notes and a few pictures, but isolated in the bottom right corner is a newspaper clipping.

William 'Will' Ewerson Prosecuted On Charges of Rape and Assault

Handyman Will Ewerson was fixing a broken door when a young woman, aged 18, caught his eye. The woman, who wishes to remain unnamed, was then raped and struck several times before passing out.

Ewerson was arrested as soon as the victim reported the incident, as he was the only one in the alley at the time of the rape. The victim pressed charges and Ewerson now resides in Sing Sing prison.

Written by Ralph Werd

The article is short and to the point, but Tori's eyes linger on it for several minutes before she leaves the room.

"Mommy loves you Blakey." She whispers. "Don't ever forget that."

/

That night, Tori's phone rings.

"I'm really sorry."

It's Jade.

"Why are you calling me? According to you, we aren't friends."

"Because I know you're mad at me and I can't stand that feeling Vega."

Blake gurgles.

"All I wanted was for you to meet this guy, okay?" Tori switches the phone to her left ear as she picks Blake up.

"I thought you were gay."

"I am, Jade. I never said I was romantically involved with him."

Tori can feel Jade rolling her eyes over the phone.

"Well can I still?"

"No, I only trust friends."

"I count you as a friend."

"I don't."

With that, she hangs up.

"We did good, didn't we Blakey? We showed mean old Jadey that she can't bully us anymore didn't we?"

/

"I don't."

The words are harsh and lifeless as they resonate through the empty apartment.

There are a million things Jade wants to say at that very moment. She wants to tell Tori she's crushing on her, tell her she doesn't like Lila, tell her so much more.

Instead, she turns off her phone and falls asleep.

**Final two chapters for the week will be posted tomorrow. I hope everyone likes '_mooncheese1331's'_ fic, and I hope you all enjoy the flashback's I'll be doing.**

**Blessed Be.**


	4. Mile 3

Tori wakes up the next morning-wait, no, night. It's only 11.

She sighs and quickly realizes why she woke up. Blake is screaming his tiny head off and she immediately jumps from her bed into the hallway, skidding down the wood paneling into the nursery.

She scoops Blake up without a second thought and the first thing she notices is hot. The kid is impossibly warm and his nose is all crusty.

She can't call Lila, she's with her parents.

Biting her lip, she scrolls down her contacts and settles on one Jade West.

"Mhm?" Is the muffled reply on the other end. "Tori?"

"Look I'm sorry I was so harsh or whatever but I really need you and please come over." She rushes out, patting Blake's back as he cries.

"Okay."

There's a click and Tori sighs, looking at the sobbing baby in her arms.

"Shhhhhhh, baby." She mumbles and Blake opens his eyes slightly.

Tori sits on the couch with him, trying to calm him down, until there's a knock at the door. It's solid and hard.

She picks up her son and carries him with her to the door, opening it to reveal Jade and a muscular man that could only be Paul.

"Hey." Jade whispers, averting her eyes until she catches sight of Blake.

"Um, Tori? Who's this?"

"This is Blake. He's my son." She pauses for a second, watching the shock spread across Jade's face. "He's sick and I have no clue what to do."

Jade clears her throat. "How old is he?"

"8 months."

Jade bites her lip. "How…?"

"Will Ewerson raped me exactly three days after graduation. Fun stuff. Help me please." Tori's voice is even, but her hands are shaking slightly and her eyes are glassy.

Jade steps in and Paul stays outside. "I have to go, but you'll be okay?" he bites his lip at Tori and she nods, smiling at him as he walks toward his car.

"I didn't mean it when I said we weren't friends." Jade sucks in a breath.

Tori ignores her, instead calling someone on her phone.

"Hey, Kelly? What's the number for the 24/7 pediatrician at the hospital?"

She jots down a few numbers.

"Okay, thanks, yeah, he's sick. I'll let you sleep, thank you so much."

She hangs up and calls the number, a throaty voice responding on the other line.

"Hello?"

"Hi, I have an eight month old and he's really sick. Should I bring him in?"

"Take his temperature, if it's higher than 103 bring him in, if not, wait it out. You can still breastfeed and bathe him normally, and it should go down fairly soon. If it doesn't within a day or so, come in."

"Okay thank you so much." Tori rushes out.

"Anytime."

There's a click and she walks into the bathroom, grabbing the thermometer off the counter. She washes it before sticking it in Blake's mouth.

It beeps and she reads the temperature aloud: 101.7.

She sighs and Blake snuggles into her chest. She walks out and sits on the couch, inviting Jade to sit next to her.

"So where's Lila?"

"Visiting family."

Eventually Blake stops crying and starts to hiccup a little before reaching out.

"You hungry?"

Jade quirks an eyebrow. "Do you breastfeed him?"

"Not as much anymore, mostly bottles and baby food. Actually, let me go get some."

She gets up with Blake and they walk over to the cabinet. Tori pulls out a jar of mushed sweet potatoes.

She unscrews it and grabs a miniature spoon before settling on the couch again and starting to feed the baby in her arms.

"I'm really sorry, you know. For saying we aren't friends." Jade says after a moment. Tori nods slightly.

"It's okay. Force of habit, I guess."

"No, Tori, you don't get it. I haven't heard from anyone besides Cat and you. I sort of reacted like the sour grape I am and I'm really sorry because I hate hurting you. Even in high school, I hated hurting you."

Tori meets her eyes, cool gray-turquoise melting in dark chocolate brown. They hold each other's gaze for several beats.

"I think we've both changed from high school." She laughs.

Jade smiles and Blake whimpers a little.

"You still hungry buddy?" She blushes slightly. "Um…we don't have any bottles made…"

Jade laughs and waves her off. "It's fine."

Tori blushes a deeper shade and lifts her shirt up slightly. Blake latches on immediately and Jade smiles, looking at her nails.

"So how's your life?" Tori breaks the silence, glancing at Jade.

"It's good, I guess. I'm double majoring-screenwriting and vocals. On the weekends I go volunteer places. How 'bout yours?"

Tori smiles. "Really good. I'm trying to get my shit together and get a record deal, but Blake's my first priority right now."

Jade smiles. "Well, is it okay if I sleep over? Paul's skyping with Darren and I don't want to disturb him…"

"That's fine…I think I'm gonna put him down too."

Tori yawns and shuffles to the nursery.

**I don't really have anything to say, so.**

**Blessed Be.**


	5. Detour 1-Graduation

**This is the first flashback chapter of _'Roadwork'_. This one focuses on graduation. There are no POV's, just a general one. I put them in where I felt they would fit best. ****Hopefully it worked well.**

**Please read the last chapter if you hadn't yet. I uploaded the new chapter at the same time as this detour/flashback.**

No POV

It's a day Tori and her close group of friends silently feared wouldn't come. Graduation. A day where things change.

Beck, after the final break up between him and Jade, is going to Canada to work on a short film being done in the area around where he was raised. While in Canada, he will be working on some online college classes.

Cat and Robbie are going to UCLA together, the two recently getting together before graduation, both happier than ever. Cat is going for costume and make-up, with music and acting as secondary classes, where as Robbie's working on set design and song-writing. He stopped doing comedy when he finally got rid of Rex a few months into dating Cat, not needing the ventriloquist's dummy anymore.

Trina, who had to stay another year, is going to a dance college not too far from UCLA, modeling on the side. During her re-take of senior year, she became considerably better and dancing than she used to be, and showed a passion and great talent for modeling.

Andre, also going to UCLA with the others, shows to be a little more hesitant than the others for the difference. Knowing that he won't be seeing the others as much, he tries to get as much time together as he can, doing as many different things over the last month before graduation to spend time together.

Tori and Jade are the only ones not talking about what their plans after graduation are. Jade has hinted at going to New York to work on Broadway and submit scripts, but never said anything was set in stone. Tori, on the other hand, hasn't said anything. Though saying she's going to UCLA with the others, she has recently shown different ideas, though not saying what.

"Tori, come on." Trina yells from downstairs, a light purple skirt going to just above her knees, with a slightly darker purple dress shirt, and black dress shoes on as she collects her purse and keys.

"Coming." Tori says as she walks down the stairs, wearing a sleeveless violet dress that reaches to just below her knees and matching shoes, her graduation gown and cap in hand. "Where's your gown?" She asks as she follows her sister out the door.

"Already in the car." Trina answers, grabbing her cap from the arm rest of the couch. "Come on. We were supposed to be there five minutes ago." She says, locking the door as they leave.

Taking the five minute drive to Hollywood Arts, the Vega sisters head inside, putting their gowns on as they walk. Walking in, they head towards Sikowitz's classroom, bypassing their old lockers, the designs taken off and replaced with new doors, the old doors at their respective owners rooms, a gift from the school for graduating.

"Tori!" Cat yells, crushing the youngest half-Latina in a hug, her gown looking longer than the others due to her short stature. "Trina!" She yells, releasing Tori and hugging the elder half-Latina. "I can't believe we're graduating already!" She yells, hugging both half-Latinas now.

"Hey Cat." Both Vega sisters say, returning the hug. "Where's Beck?" Trina asks, her infatuation for Beck still strong.

"He'll be here later." Cat answers, spinning around when the opposite door opens. "Sikowtiz!" She yells, running towards the acting teacher and friend of the group.

"Okay, that was weird." Tori says, watching Cat hug Sikowitz. "Even for Cat."

"Yeah, but can you blame her?" Trina asks, her tone serious. "Who knows how often we'll see him, or even each other, after today?"

"True." Tori answers, walking in a bit and heading towards André and Robbie. "Hey guys." She says, giving both of them hugs as she reaches them.

"Hey chica." "Hey Toro." André and Robbie say simultaneously. "What are your summer plans?" Robbie asks, offering a hug to Trina, who surprisingly returns it.

"Nothing set yet." Tori answers, a smile on her face. "What about you guys?" She asks, sitting down beside André, Trina taking her other side.

"Since we're sharing an apartment together, we're checking out the campus and nearby apartments. We're looking at a few places nearby, all within a good price range, that are big enough for the two of us." André answers, taking the cap of and setting it on his lap.

"Where is Jade?" Sikowitz says, interrupting whatever Tori was about to say. "It is almost time for everyone to line up."

"I'm here." Jade says from behind him, scaring the teacher and everyone else in the room. "Can we go now?" She asks in a deadpan.

"How did you do that?" André asks, staring at Jade in wonder.

"I walked in the door." She says, staring at him as if he were stupid. "Can we go now?" She asks again, staring at Sikowitz.

"Let's move children." Sikowitz says, straightening himself and taking a coconut out of his usual assortment of clothes.

A few minutes later, the gang and the other students graduating are heading towards the Asphalt Cafe, which has the stage used during the Full Moon Jam set up. Getting organized in alphabetical order by last name, everyone stares at the stage, the same thought running through their minds. 'I can't believe graduation is already here.'

A half hour later, everyone whose last name starts with 'A' and everyone before 'V' has accepted their diploma.

"Next, I would like to congratulate someone who's talent far exceeds her size. Congratulations Catarina Valentine." Lane says, handing Cat her diploma as she greets him with a typical tight hug. After Cat releases him from the hug, he calls up Trina, congratulating her as well. "Next, someone who has joined out school halfway through her junior year, and has become one of the best singers this school has seen. Victoria Vega."

With a smile on her face, the youngest Vega accepts her diploma and gives Lane a hug, thanking him for his guidance since her first day. A few people later, and the final member of the group is finally called for her diploma.

"Finally, for one of the scariest, yet most talented student this school has ever seen, an amazing playwrite with a great chance of succeeding, Jadelyn West." Lane says, handing the goth her diploma, a gentle smile on his face.

"At least the school was smart." Jade says, accepting her diploma. "Saving the best for last." She adds with a smirk, making Lane, Sikowitz, and her friends laugh.

What none of them knew was how drastic things will change for one of them in only a few short days.

**I hope I did okay for the first flashback. The next group of four chapters to be posted, as well as the next flashback chapter, will be next week, starting probably on Tuesday. The next week will see the final four new chapters, and the final flashback that I have planned. After that, updates will be maybe once a week, since I have little to go on for new chapters.**

**I would like to thank _'mooncheese1331'_ for the story, and I hope I did okay for the first flashback.**

**Blessed Be.**


	6. Mile 4

**As I've mentioned in one of last weeks chapters, the updates will be once a week, plus a double update on the last day with the flashback. Since I'm only doing four chapters a week for now, five with the flashback, the updates will be today, Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday.**

**Please enjoy, and thank you for all the reviews, follows, and favorites.**

**Disclaimer: The plot belongs to _moonecheese1331_, now _Captain Wednesday III_. _'VicTORious'_ belongs to Nickelodeon and Dan Schneider. The only parts that are mine are the mine are the three flashbacks and the chapters after 16. I also don't won the songs. I don't remember who sings the original of the second one mentioned. All I remember is the Liz Gillies cover with Max Schneider. The first song is from _'VicTORious'_. You'll recognize it with the first word.**

Jade's eyes pop open to the soft sound of singing and the much, much louder sound of a baby crying. She checks her phone-it's only 3.

She tip toes to the only light in the apartment-a faint glow coming from what must be the nursery.

She pushes the door open a little further, and sees Tori holding the sobbing child in her arms.

Well I was walking

After midnight

The smooth sound warps its way into her brain and her eyes grow big. Blake's crying is reduced to a few sniffles as Tori continues to hum, softly, sweetly, patiently.

Out in the moonlight

Just like we used to do

Tori bends down and kisses Blake's forehead. His eyes close. She places him gingerly in his crib and gazes at him for a few minutes.

Jade shifts her weight so she's leaning against the door frame. It creaks, and Tori whips around.

"Jesus, Jade."

Jade gives her a half-smile. "This has been really hard on you. I can tell." She says, motioning to the nursery and letting her hand drop.

Tori nods. "Yeah. Yeah, it has."

Jade flips her now brown hair over her shoulder, green highlights glinting in the faint light.

She steps out into the hallway, Tori following suit. They walk side by side and to the couch, where Jade collapses.

"Why'd you keep him?" Jade mumbles sleepily.

Tori's breath catches.

"I honestly have no other answer but that it seemed like a way to heal." She breathes out before settling next to Jade.

"Come here…" Tori mumbles and Jade raises an eyebrow.

Tori rolls her eyes. "Come on, like old times. Remember after Sikowitz's insane playdate idea you came over?"

Jade nods, shifting closer to the half-Latina. Tori lifts up her arm and Jade uncertainly settles in, her head on Tori's stomach, just like that night. Not that either would admit it at the time, but that night had really brought them closer together.

"How'd you do it?"

"Shhhhhhh…sleeping time." Tori flutters her eyes closed and Jade sighs, feeling her head rise and fall with Tori's breathing.

She waits a few moments before closing her eyes. There's a million things on her mind, but she just moves her mouth as if she's saying something and tries to sleep. There' bright spots dancing behind her eyelids and she's vaguely aware of Tori humming a different, more familiar tune.

The words play in her head:

_In my victory_

_Just remember me_

_When I make it shine_

Less than five minutes later, a piercing cry racks the apartment.

Tori's eyes pop open, as do Jade's.

"Goddammit."

/

Tori finally gets Blake to sleep, hopefully for longer this time. Jade gives her a half-grin before collapsing on the couch once more.

"Jade…are you sure you're going to be comfortable?"

"I'll be fine, Tori."

"If you say so…" Tori bites her lip and Jade snuggles into herself.

Tori watches her old enemy on the couch the way one might stare at a tiger. Jade curled up into an even tighter ball and Tori raised an eyebrow.

"You're going to be comfortable like that?" she asks, disbelief dripping from every syllable.

"Tori, we're just starting to get to know each other. I think it's best for me to be out here."

Tori bites her lower lip, tasting the strawberry lip gloss. "That's what Lila said." She states before she can help it. Heat rushes to her cheeks and Jade rolls over, green meeting brown.

"What was the outcome then?" Jade says evenly, her voice betraying no emotion.

"Well…I slept out here with her…and then we ended up kissing before we fell asleep."

Jade raises an eyebrow. "Sounds like you got yourself a fairytale there, Vega." She pauses, a malicious smirk spreading across her lips. "In fact, I'm surprised she's not a doctor. Or a princess." She says in the Southern Belle accent Tori hates.

Tori narrows her eyes. "Obviously one of us hasn't changed very much."

Jade smirks and Tori plops down on the couch next to her.

Jade raises an eyebrow, but Tori groans.

"If you're so insistent on not taking the guest bed, I'm staying out here with you."

Jade smiles for a split second and Tori stretches out so her head is on Jade's midriff and her back is pressed against her legs. To anyone looking in, it might seem romantic.

Jade smiles as Tori's eyes close and she starts to hum her own tune.

_So why don't we go_

_Somewhere only we know?_

_Somewhere only we know?_

_Somewhere only we know?_


	7. Mile 5

**I haven't mentioned this in a while, but since she's in this chapter, I'll mention it again. Lila's name is pronounce LYE-lah. So her nickname, Li, sounds like Lye, or Lie. Hint hint.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything here.**

Jade wakes with a start. Tori's still asleep, but somehow during the night she had flipped over and wrapped her arms around Jade's neck.

She's not sure what woke her exactly. Blake's not crying, nothing's on fire, Lila's here…

Oh. Oh.

Lila's here.

Jade blinks and Lila watches her, sipping some sort of tea and shooting daggers at the two on the couch.

She doesn't seem that mad. Maybe I can talk my way out of this.

She opens her mouth, but Lila cuts her off. "Save it."

She goes back to sipping her tea. "I know she wouldn't cheat on me." The blonde sighs, but there's a hint of uncertainty at the edges of her words.

"I thought you weren't going to be back for a week." Jade whispers, trying not to wake the sleeping woman in her arms.

"The paparazzi found us, so I went back home. I got here a few hours ago."

Tori takes the following silence as an opportunity to snore slightly.

"So here's what's gonna happen. I'm going to leave for thirty minutes. Wake her up, make her breakfast, and treat her like the princess she is. I'm going to come back, and none of this ever happened. I did not catch you in a compromising situation. I did not almost throw a lamp at the wall until I realized she's too good for cheating. You and I never had this conversation. Got it?"

Jade swallows, relieved. "Got it."

"Good. I'll see you soon." Lila grabs her keys and walks out the door.

Jade watches Tori for a few minutes, noticing how even her breathing is. She traces a finger down her PJs, across the gentle curves of her shoulder blades, down the soft slope of her spine, back up, and down her arms.

She brushes some hair out of the sleeping girl's forehead, running her fingers through it. For the first time since they met in New York, Tori looks her age.

Jade sighs and shakes Tori's shoulder. Brown eyes pop open and Tori smiles.

"Hey Tori." Jade whispers.

"Jadey." Is the muffled response before Tori sits upright. "Oh god. How long was I out?"

She finally notices their position and blushes a deep red. "Ummm…"

Jade laughs and Tori clambers off her, helping her up. Jade winces.

"Ow, ow, ow, foot's asleep, pins and needles, pins and needles."

Tori laughs as Jade shakes her foot, banging it against the couch.

"I blame you." She says, sending a faux glare at Tori.

Tori laughs even harder as Jade limps to the kitchen, opening the fridge.

"Hey, what do you want for breakfast?"

"Um, Jade, I can make it you know." Tori laughs and Jade waves her off.

"No, I'm making breakfast. Sit and tell me what you want for food."

Tori sits obediently and thinks for a moment. "Pancakes. There's some batter in the fridge."

Jade rolls her eyes and Tori grins as Jade gets the batter out. She turns on the stove and grumbles about her foot for a few minutes before pouring the batter on a skillet. The result is a giant pancake the size of a small planet.

Tori stares at it open-mouthed as Jade grabs a giant platter and flips it perfectly onto the oversized ceramic before pouring several little triangles onto the warm pan. She then arranges those around the giant circle before presenting it to Tori.

"How the hell…?" Tori whispers, staring at the giant pancake sun with awe written all over her face.

Jade then proceeds to hand her sprinkles, syrup, and butter. She bends down she she's at Tori's ear level and whispers very slowly, "Make your sun shine, Tori. Make it shine."

Tori laughs hysterically and grabs the syrup, watching it pool around the baked sculpture.

Jade watches her fascination for a moment before going back to the pancakes. She makes one into a Minnie Mouse-bow and everything- and four others into J, A, D, and E. She cuts the heat and spreads syrup over the pancake feast. She pours some sprinkles onto it and Tori raises an eyebrow.

"It's good. Try it."

Tori shrugs and dumps practically the entire container onto her giant sun.

Jade stifles a laugh and Tori hits her shoulder, chewing slowly.

"How the hell did you make these?" she demands after the second bite.

"Beck…" Jade clears her throat, trying to see if she was overstepping. Tori motions for her to continue and Jade blushes a bright strawberry. "Um, well, after, you know, um, that, he, um, was sorta always hungry, and, um, well, I would, um, pancakes." She mumbles, stabbing Minnie with a knife.

Tori smirks. "What's this that thing you speak of? I'm just a poor innocent farm girl, you know."

Jade's mouth falls open at her perfect imitation of Jade's imitation. "Tori." She warns.

"No, I must know. Also the ums and the wells sort of blocked the real message." She's still grinning mercilessly.

Jade blushes an even deeper red. "Tori." She growls.

"Come on Jade. You're being-"

"Fine. We would sleep together. I'm sure that even your innocent brain can figure out that euphemism, so I don't have to explain what that implies. Then, after a mind-blowing, incredible, sensual orgasm, I would make us both these delectable pancakes because I was an excellent girlfriend."

Tori's jaw falls open and the pancake it contained tumbles out.

"You asked for it." Jade says bitterly, but she's grinning.

Tori's eyes are permanently frozen open.

Jade laughs and goes back to eating her name.

"So…" It's Tori's turn to blush. "You must have had a lot of occasions to perfect these." She giggles. Jade swats her shoulder.

"Yes, Vega, do you want me to tell you exactly how many?" Jade says flippantly, flicking a piece of hair over her shoulder.

Tori shakes her head rapidly and goes back to attacking one of her triangles.

Jade laughs at her antics and Tori looks up in confusion before ripping the giant circle-sun in half.

"So, if you were such an excellent girlfriend, why did you two break up?" Tori ventures slowly, still chewing.

Jade pretends to think for a second before answering. "Well, let's see. We were complete opposites, we fought a lot, and we're both gayer than Neil Patrick Harris."

Tori, for the third time this morning, dropped her jaw.

"You're…Beck…gay…beards?" she mumbles, her jaw slack but closed.

"Well, technically, he's bi. Our plan was to come out once we broke up, but there was so much drama surrounding our group of friends that we forgot about it. I got a girlfriend, he got a boyfriend. Secret, of course. Anna and I broke up when I left for college, and I think Beck and Sam are still together."

"Jade West, you are full of surprises." Tori murmurs before chewing and glancing at the clock.

"I'm surprised Blake hasn't woken up yet, he's usually my alarm clock." Tori notes before finishing the last of her triangles.

And, on cue, Blake's happy laugh floated down the hallway.

"Spoke too soon. I'll be right back." Tori promises and Jade just waves her off.

Once she's gone, Jade lets out a relieved sigh.

She took that well. She thinks.

Then, a lazy smile takes over her face. We were acting like a couple, weren't we?


	8. Mile 6

**Disclaimer: Don't won. Only the flashbacks and chapters from 17 and on.**

Tori comes back into the kitchen, holding a sleepy Blake in her arms. Jade smiles at her as she pulls out a jar of mushed sweet peas and starts to feed her son.

"So, if you and Beck are both gay, why'd you sleep together?" Tori asks while wiping a little green goop off Blake's face.

"Well, Beck's bi. And, I wanted to be sure that I didn't like guys. Then it sort of became a fun thing I guess…I don't really know. Whenever we did though, I never really saw him. I always pictured a girl." She clears her throat, cheeks growing red. "A, um, certain girl if you will."

"Aw, Jade had a crush." Tori teases before wiping more mystery food off her son's puffy cheeks.

Jade laughs away her blush and finishes eating Minnie before clearing the table for Tori, who glances up gratefully.

At that very moment, the door swings open and Lila steps in. Without being asked, Jade wordlessly takes Blake in her arms as Tori jumps out of her chair and sprints to the other room, hugging the hell out of her girlfriend. Jade rolls her eyes and Blake giggles before playing with the green streaks in her hair.

Jade glances back over to the couple, and immediately wishes she hadn't.

They're making out.

Gross.

Jade feels sick to her stomach.

"Um, I think I'll take Blake out for a walk around somewhere, okay?" Jade suggests and Tori gulps, nodding her head as fast as possible.

Jade avoids eye contact with all four darkened eyes and instead grabs Tori's keys, giving Blake a hug.

The last image in her mind as she leaves the apartment is Tori giggling hysterically.

/

"Hey buddy." Jade coos as she straps Blake into the child seat. "We're going to Jadey's house!"

He coughs and giggles a happy baby laugh, all gurgles and high-pitched noise. She slides into the front seat and backs out of the parking lot, driving the familiar route to her house. She waits about fifteen minutes in traffic before pulling into her own apartment parking lot. Blake gurgles.

She unstraps him from the baby seat and swings him over her shoulder, the freezing December air biting at her face. She rings the doorbell and Paul answers, shock and surprise evident on his face.

"Tori and Lila were getting it on so we left. No child should be subjected to listening to their parents have sex, no matter how young they are. Isn't that right Blakey?"

Paul wraps them both in a bear hug and Jade walks in.

"I think he needs a nap." She motions to the yawning baby in her arms. "I'm gonna see if he'll sleep in my arms."

Paul smiles and Jade sits on the couch, holding Blake close to her chest. Sure enough, he falls asleep several minutes later.

Jade grins and Paul sips his coffee.

"You are possibly the most amazing woman in the world, Jade. You bounced back from high school, got into college despite everything, and now you're taking care of Tori's baby while she and her girlfriend-which I already despise, by the way-are having lady sex."

Jade swallows, her eyes watering slightly. "I'm not that amazing. I'm trying to prove to her that I've changed."

Paul shrugs.

Blake blinks slightly but Jade quickly starts to sing softly, the first song that comes to mind. "In my victory, just remember me, when I make it shine."

Blake smiles and falls back asleep.

"Well, I just want you to know that I think you are the most incredible mortal on the face of this planet. Except Darren. He's perfect. No flaws. None."

Jade laughs and Paul forces her chin up.

"Hey, I know how much this is hurting you. I could see it when you showed up to help and she mentioned Lila. I could see it when you came home that first night. I can see it now, holding Blake. This is really hard on you. But you put yourself through it anyways, because you love her. And that is possibly the most incredible act I have ever witnessed."

Jade smiles. "Thank you."

A few minutes later, her phone buzzes. It's from Tori.

"Sorry about that. Thanks."

"It's okay. But I'm kidnapping your son. He's an angel."

"Kay, well you can come back now. Lila had to get to class."

Jade shudders and glare at the phone. They only stopped because Lila had to get to class.

"Nope, that would require me giving Blake back."

"Well then I think I'll have to come over there."

"Can't, I took your car."

"Well screw you then."

"That was mean."

"Please come back over?"

"Fine."

Paul looks amused as Jade grabs Tori's keys and Blake wakes up.

"Going somewhere?" he chuckles and Jade shoots a glare at him before leaving the house, driving back to Tori's place.


	9. Speedbump

**Things take a change for our girls in this chapter. Don't worry though. It won't last forever.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

When Jade gets to Tori's house, Blake has just woken up. The traffic was a nightmare- it had taken her over an hour to get from point A to point B.

Tori swings open her door and holds her hands for the baby, who is now giggling like a maniac in Jade's arms. Jade walks in the house instead, putting the keys on the counter, and then gives Blake to Tori.

Tori glares for a while, but Jade smiles brightly at her.

"You literally gave birth to an angel." Jade grins before checking the fridge.

Tori stops glaring and smiles softly. "I'm just glad he doesn't look like his father-"

She cuts herself off and instead focuses on the baby in her arms, bouncing him ever so slightly.

Jade's head whips up and she sets her jaw at the prospect of anyone-anything touching Tori like that.

One look at her, however, and Jade's look melts away, replaced with a smile.

Tori smiles back and bops Blake's nose. Jade closes the fridge, having found a juice box, and grabs at Blake, who laughs at her. Tori bats her hands away.

"So who else knows, besides me?" Jade sips on her juice. "About everything-Blake, your sexuality, Lila…"

Tori frowns. "Cat knows about me and Lila…my parents know about me and Lila and Blake…Trina knows about Blake…and Andre knows about the incident-but not about Blake-because he's the one who found me." She finishes, looking thoughtful. "How about you? How many people know you're gay, or in NYC?"

"Um…Mom knows about everything…Beck too, obviously…Dad knows that I'm gay, but he doesn't really accept it; he sorta screamed and hit me when I told him…Lane and Sikowitz know everything too."

Tori looks surprised for a few moments. "Lane and Sikowitz?"

"Sikowitz found out during our play and Lane helped me with the whole dad thing-plus they both wrote me letters of recommendation to get into Pace."

Tori nods for a second before narrowing her eyes. "How did the play make Sikowitz find out?"

"I calmly informed him that I didn't wish to do the play and he asked why. I told him it was because of Beck. He said we were broken up. Then there was a silence and I sorta just came out to him." Jade's tone is clipped, and Tori senses that there's more to the story, but she doesn't push.

"That's horrible about your dad, by the way." Tori says softly.

"Yeah, mom divorced him after that. I don't really see him-at all. I'm over eighteen, so legally, he can't do a thing about it." There's a twinge of sadness in her voice.

Blake sneezes before opening his tiny mouth.

"M-m-m-mo" he tries. Tori's mouth falls open and Jade looks shocked.

"Mo-mo-mo." He tries again.

"Mo-momma." he tries again, grinning like an idiot.

Tori's eyes fill with tears and Jade rushes to her side.

"Were those his…?" Jade whispers, and Tori can only nod.

"Momma. Momma. Momma. Momma." Blake chatters away happily. "Momma. Momma."

"Oh my god." Tori whispers.

"Momma. Mommamomma. Momma."

"Yeah baby, I'm your momma." Tori whispers. "I'm your momma."

Jade sits Blake in his high-chair and gives Tori a giant hug.

Tori smiles and wipes at her eyes before calling Lila.

Jade can hear the blonde through the phone. "Tori, what is it? I only have three more hours until I'm on winter break, can it wait?"

Tori's face falls slightly at her tone, but she's still smiling. Jade doesn't miss it though.

"Um, Blake…he said…he called me Momma…he said his first words…" Tori chokes out before holding her breath.

"Oh my god." Lila breathes out. "That's…that's incredible Tori."

"I know! I'll let you go, I'll see you soon, okay?"

"Um, yeah, okay." Lila whispers before the phone clicks off and Tori slides it back on the counter.

"Momma. Mooooomma." Blake's still buzzing in the background.

Jade goes over and picks him up. He grins.

Tori's grinning like a madman. She goes over to the closet and pulls out several varieties of baby toys, taking Blake from Jade and setting him on the ground. He immediately starts to play with a few blocks and Tori turns to Jade.

"Did that just happen?!"

"Yeah Tori…Yeah it did." Jade's in awe.

"You want some lunch?" Tori clears her throat and wipes at her eyes again. "Sorry, I was never this emotional before I got pregnant…" she clears her throat again and heads to the fridge. "I can make grilled cheese or something."

Jade smiles. "That would be really good. Can you get me a juice box, too?"

"Umm…like, Blake's juice boxes?" Tori hums in amusement. "The ones meant for the baby?"

Jade faux-glares in her direction. "Yes, those juice boxes. You have a problem?"

"No, no…just…really?" Tori laughs hysterically. "The great Jade West likes juice boxes."

"And the pristine Tori Vega got pregnant. I guess we're both full of surprises." Jade says before she can stop herself.

She lets out an awkward laugh, but its cut short by Tori's glare.

"Out." Her face is livid. "Now."

"I didn't-" Jade starts, but Tori throws her keys at her.

"Out. Now. Or else I swear Jade I will call the cops on you for trespassing."

Jade's eyes widen and she grabs the keys, scampering out the door.

Once in the car, she presses her head against the steering wheel.

"What the fuck did I just do?" she whispers, looking around slowly. "What the hell did I just do?"

/

Tori looks at Blake, who's still chattering to the blocks. Her eyes fill with tears-and not the good kind. She chokes them down, however, and gives her son a watery smile.

"I'll always love you, Blakey, no matter how you happened. I know you don't understand this yet, but I didn't plan you, and for a while I didn't want you, but I still love you, and don't you dare let anyone tell you differently."


	10. Detour 2-Assault and Aftermath

**Here's the next flashback. This one takes place the day of Tori's sexual assault.**

**I won't go into detail about what happens during the assault. I, for one, do not like the four letter word or action , and I personally think anyone who does any form of sexual assault should get a punishment the assaulted and their family feel fit the crime.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _'VicTORious'_, or the original 16 chapters of this. _'VicTORious'_ belongs to Nickelodeon, and the original sixteen chapters of this belong to _mooncheese1331_. I add to the story with flashbacks and actual chapters later with her permission.**

**Edit: Thank you to _ScottyBGood_ and _LushColtrane_ for pointing out some mistakes. I hope I fixed them.**

A few days after graduation finds Tori, André, Cat, Robbie, Jade, and Beck at Karaoke Dokie for a brunch hang out, since three of them are going to the UCLA campus the next day to get their apartments set up and get everything the need for college in a few months.

Though the group of six is having fun and relaxing with each other, the underlying tone of sadness is clear on their faces. Knowing that after they all head home, they won't see each other, not as much as they used to.

After brunch, André gives Tori a ride home. Declining his offer to hang out a bit more, Tori heads inside to get her stuff organized. Though no immediate plans, though UCLA has accepted her application, the youngest Vega wanted to keep only the essential stuff out, and the stuff not needed put in boxes for if she decides to head to UCLA, her stuff is ready.

Down in the kitchen, Tori makes herself a snack and heads into the living room, watching 'Celebrities Under Water' after giving the repairman hired by her parents to fix the front door a small wave. While she watches t.v., the repairman watches her while working on the door. Unbeknownst to Tori, Will Ewerson, the repairman, has been watching her for the last few days, while he works on the back door and the garage door.

Later that day, after accepting an invite from Cat to hang out, Tori leaves her house, keys, wallet, and phone in pocket, heading towards the park Cat wanted to meet at. On the way, while passing an alley, Tori feels a pair of strong arms pull her in. Before she can scream, she is struck in the head, almost knocking her out.

While in a daze, she feels her pants being pulled down, her panties being ripped off when the jeans are at her ankles, and turned around. Before being struck again, she catches sight of her rapist, the handyman hired by her parents to fix the door.

While walking to a nearby music store for some new music sheets, Andre Harris spots the handyman working at his best friends house frantically leave an alleyway. Going to check it out, he sees a sight he never wanted to see.

Laying on the ground, pants tosses aside and panties ripped, is his best friend. Fearing the worse, seeing a hint of blood between her legs mixed with the white of the handyman's semen, Andre rushes to Tori, holding her and checking to see if she's breathing. Catching sight of her chest rising slowly, and feeling a slight pulse, he grabs his phone and calls Tori's dad.

After telling her father what happened, Andre takes Tori to the hospital while her father goes to the station to fill out a report, having a female officer take Tori's statement at the hospital. After the statement, and Tori verifying who the rapist was, a female doctor walks in to check Tori's head and lower body.

While in the hospital, David and his partner Gary go to the handyman's house, finding a guilty Will Ewerson at the door. With a poor attempt to run, Ewerson is arrested and taken to the station. With a witness stating that he did see Ewerson enter the alley a few minutes before Tori was taken in, and seeing him run out minutes later, he was taken away quickly, no use for a trial since Ewerson plead guilty to everything.

Due to the injuries to the back of Tori's head and her lower body from the assault, the Vega parents insisted on having Tori stay for a few days to heal before heading home. Out of worry for what happened, David insisted that they run a test on his daughter to check for and STD's and pregnancy. After a few days, he hears good news. She doesn't have any STD's. But, since they waited a few days to check for pregnancy, he hears news he didn't want to hear about his youngest daughter yet.

She's pregnant.

**Kind of a cliffhanger, but maybe not since you all know what happened by now anyway. Sorry it's shorter than I usually write. If I got any facts wrong from previous chapters, pleas feel free to point them out.**

**I hope I did okay with this one. Sorry for it being a little shorter. The original version of the chapter was longer, but I had to change it since I had some facts wrong that were revealed during chapter 4. After fixing the location and witnesses, the chapter lost about a thousand or so words.**

**The next flashback is a lighter one, showing when Tori and Lila met.**

**Thank you for reading and please review. In case anyone's wondering why there are no author's notes and my signature 'Blessed Be' at the end of the original chapters, the reason is because I copied the chapters from the original, minus the author's notes, and added my own when I felt they were needed. That's also why the flashbacks have the author's notes and my signature, I typed them separately from the story.**

**I'm reposting this chapter because of LushColtrane pointing out a couple of things that didn't go with info from past chapters.**

**Starting after I post the last flashback, updates will only be once a week. I'm still trying to figure out how to continue the story after that.**

**Blessed Be.**


	11. Mile 7

**Please go back and read the last chapter again. I fixed a couple of mistakes pointed out to me by a couple of reviewers.**

"Stupid, Stupid, Stupid, Stupid, Stupid, Stupid, Stupid, Stupid, Stupid, Stupid, Stupid, Stupid, Stupid, Stupid, Stupid, Stupid, Stupid." Jade whispers to herself.

She relaxes in the seat with a sigh. "I want the things I can't have and once I have them, I make them not want me."

She checks her phone a million times, waiting. Her phone never beeps.

She looks at the time-wow; it's been over an hour.

Finally, she starts the engine. She drives very slowly to her favorite café-not the one she saw Tori at-and steps inside.

She glances around and walks up to the barista, who nods at her order, and then she collapses into a chair.

The café, called The Library, was privately-owned, and nothing like the Starbucks in LA. They had lines and lines of bookshelves stacked with books and screenplays and sheet music in no particular order, and there were about four stories to the entire building.

Floor one was nonfiction and research- hardly anyone went to the first floor for that very reason. Floor two was novels, good novels,-and most people, like Jade, ventured there. The third floor was mainly trashy novels-quick reads that didn't deserve to be placed among the others because of bad dialogue or otherwise. The top floor was screenplays, scripts, and music.

Jade liked this floor best, because they had blank sheet music and notepads and pencils and pens strewn everywhere, and in the far corner, there was a little art studio, where you brought your own canvas and paints and everything else but there was an easel and sink and clay wheel and everything an artist needs for everything. Around the back wall there were several pianos and a few guitars- all for your use. The far wall was almost completely glass, as was every other floor's.

The Library was supposedly founded by an incredibly rich couple with a love for the arts. They could afford to replace anything and everything that is broken or stolen or just because they can.

Jade discovered this Wonderland when she first moved to NYC. At first, she stayed downstairs, because that's where the coffee was served. Then, as she grew more and more curious, she discovered the world above her and now it's where she goes when she needs to think.

"Jade West: soy Peppermint Latte with chocolate sauce."

That was the other great thing about The Library. They made your order exactly the way you wanted, no questions asked.

Jade grabs the paper container and climbs the winding staircase up to the classic novels section.

She selects a worn, faded book: Alice in Wonderland.

She flips it open to a random page, and grins at the quote her finger lands on. "That depends a good deal on where you want to get to', said the Cat. 'I don't much care where-' said Alice. 'Then it doesn't matter which way you go,' said the Cat. '-so long as I get somewhere,' Alice added as an explanation. 'Oh, you're sure to do that,' said the Cat, 'if you only walk long enough.'" She reads aloud, grinning like a madman.

"But I don't want to go among mad people,' Alice remarked. 'Oh, you can't help that,' said the Cat: 'we're all mad here. I'm mad. You're mad.' 'How do you know I'm mad?' said Alice. 'You must be,' said the Cat, 'or you wouldn't have come here.'" She finishes before setting the book on a table and grabbing another one.

She stays like that for about three hours, devouring little snippets of whatever books catch her fancy. Jane Austen, Pride and Prejudice, The Chronicles of Narnia, Charlotte's Web, everything. Finally she goes up to the top floor, and rifles through mountains of sheet music before finding one she likes and sitting at the piano.

"When you're dreaming with a broken heart The waking up is the hardest part You roll outta bed and down on your knees And for the moment you can hardly breathe "

She sings the first part gently, quietly, so she can hardly hear herself. Eventually, she picks up rhythm and a crowd of random hipsters and other people form and she smiles at them as the song finishes, very, very dramatically. There's about ten people surrounding her piano now.

"The waking up is the hardest part"

She finishes the last note with hints of bittersweet melancholy-and the crowd of ten applauds.

"Girl, I don't know what he did, but damn, he broke you." A woman who must be in her late fifties says.

"What she did, actually, and I guess I did it to myself." Jade smiles and gathers up her bag, finishing the now-cold dregs of her latte.

"Well, I'm really sorry to hear that. But keep singing, because girl, you're going to be a star."

Jade blushes and gets up to leave, shaking the woman's hand.

"I'm Jade."

"I'm Bee. It's nice to meet you."

Jade grins at the name and swings her bag over her shoulder.

"Here's my number hon, call if you ever need anything." Bee hands her a slightly crumpled business card and Jade grins.

"Thanks, I'll let you know."

Bee holds her gaze for a few moments, slightly suspicious, but walks away anyway, humming an unfamiliar tune.

Jade grins at the number and slips it into her pocket.

/

Tori listens to Blake babble for a few minutes before allowing herself to regret her decision to kick Jade out.

She refuses to talk to her, though.

The way she said it-it gave her chills. It was as if Jade thought she had a choice in the incident; that she wanted to be pregnant.

The thought makes her taste bile.

After an hour or so, she sends off a single text. "I'm apologizing but I'm sure as hell not sorry. That was WAY too far Jade. Even YOU should know that."

She slides the phone back on the counter and watches a Glee marathon until Lila comes home a few hours later.

"Where is he?" she pants, shoving her art stuff in the corner.

"Momma, momma, momma." Blake mumbles sleepily.

"Hey Blakey!" Lila coos.

"Momma."

Tori grins and shuts off the TV.

"Hey baby." She smiles.

"Where's Jade? I thought she was going to come over?"

"Um…no, she, she said something…I'm fine though, just…need time to think."

Lila raises a brow at her explanation but doesn't push, instead, wraps the baby in a hug.

"I love you, little man. And I love your momma."


	12. Mile 8

**I don't own the lyrics or anything other than the detours. Lyrics are in bold italics, and texts are just italics.**

Jade throws away her coffee, checking the time. She needs dinner. She grumbles before glancing around one last time and going to leave.

That's when she spots her.

Pretty enough, she has deep reddish-brown hair framing her face like a silky tapestry. Her skin is a soft tan-not quite olive, not quite Caucasian-and there's a stack of notebooks next to her. In her hands is a book that Jade's never found before, but every few minutes the mystery woman looks up from it and writes something down in one of her notebooks.

Jade hears a soft tune float from the girl's lips and she can't help but stare as they form the words perfectly, creating small ribbons of music that spew out into the quiet.

Finally, finally, her eyes flick up, and they're a light aqua. She holds Jade's gaze for a few moments before closing her book and tucking the notebooks under one arm.

Jade finds her feet disobeying her head and they gravitate towards the woman, who smirks very slowly.

"I'm Jade."

"I'm Tara."

Jade smiles and so does Tara.

"What is all this?" Jade asks, slightly breathless. She blushes and wipes her hands on her jeans.

Get it together, West.

"Um, I'm doing a collage for my creative writing project…I open random books to random pages and find an interesting sentence and jam them all together to make a poem."

"That's actually genius."

Tara grins and Jade nods at the clock.

"Well, I better go…" they say at the exact same time, and both blush.

Jade smiles slightly.

"Would you want to maybe go to dinner?" Jade asks, a smile still playing an entrancing tune across her lips.

"When?"

"Well I don't know about you, but now would work."

/

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Paul paces around the room, and Jade pouts.

"You could have just fucked everything up even worse! God! JADE, ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!"

Jade pouts some more.

"FIRST you tell the LOVE OF YOUR LIFE she is pristine and make it to sound like she WANTED to be RAPED. THEN you go on a date with a RANDOM WOMAN you find at The Library LITERALLY FIVE MINUTES after YOU MEET her! Could you FUCK THIS UP any worse?!"

Jade pouts more.

Paul's expression softens at her wounded look. "Look, I know how much she means to you. But don't give up yet. Please, don't give up on her."

Jade cracks a smile. "That sounded irrevocably cheesy."

Paul rolls his eyes. "I'm serious though. It's not too late."

It's Jade's turn to roll her eyes.

"So how should I fix this?"

"Apologize, dumbass. Tell her you didn't know what you were saying and didn't think before you thought. Tell her you'll do better. Tell her that you'll try to process thoughts before they escape your face hole."

Jade's phone rings.

"It's Tara."

Paul growls.

"Hi, Tara!"

There's a silence.

"Oh, yeah, sorry, I forgot…"

Another silence.

"Okay, cool. See you Tuesday. Bye."

She waits in silence.

"YOU DID NOT JUST DO THAT!"

Jade rolls her eyes again. "Yes I did, father."

There's a silence. Jade shifts uncomfortably and bites her lip.

"Your ringtone is Tik Tok?" Paul laughs.

Jade grins. "Yup. Problem?"

Paul goes back to glaring, snapping back to his previous demeanor in an instant. "YOU HAVE RUINED EVERYTHING."

"Wow, you're going to be an excellent actor."

"EVERYTHING GODDAMMIT."

Jade examines her nails. "I have to finish my screenplay."

"AND MAKE UP WITH TORI!"

Jade gives him a false smile and turns on her computer, trying to block the images of Lila comforting Tori out of her mind.

"Just answer me this," Paul states. Jade doesn't turn around. "Are you really happy right now?"

/

That night, Jade calls Bee.

"Hello?"

"Hi, we met at The Library today…you heard me sing?"

"Oh, it's you!"

Jade blinks. "Yeah, it's me. Listen…I really screwed up."

"With what, honey?"

"You know that girl…the one I told you about?"

"The one you sang about?"

"Yeah…her. I re-met her a few days ago…we went to high school together and didn't know the other was here. Well…I was hoping to finally date her, because in high school I was such a bitch that no one actually liked me except my beard. And then I found out she has a girlfriend, and a kid, and I really screwed up."

"Well, how exactly did you screw up?"

The woman's voice is calming, and Jade knows she made the right decision in calling her. Nonetheless, she still crunches her eyes shut and sighs.

"I made it sound like she wanted to have the kid…like it was her fault a guy raped her. She won't talk to me and I feel awful…and my roommate won't talk to me either because I met another girl and we went out together and everything's just a mess."

"Well," the woman pauses, "Do you think you could apologize?"

"Maybe."

"I think you should try. See if she's texted you at all."

Jade nods softly.

"Thanks Bee."

"Anytime, Jade."

The phone clicks off and Jade scrolls through her messages quickly.

_Tori Vega: 1_

Jade's breath catches and she opens the message.

_"I'm apologizing but I'm sure as hell not sorry. That was WAY too far Jade. Even YOU should know that."_

Jade stares at the message.

Even YOU should know that.

She swallows the lump in her throat and returns the message quickly.

_"Why are you apologizing to me? I'm the one who was a complete and utter bitch to you."_

She holds her breath and sends it before turning back to the script.

She smiles as the characters become putty in her hands and she finishes the scene with a flourish. She hits a few buttons, dragging up the song she's been working on.

**_Your eyes (eyes)_**

**_Make me, Make me_**

**_Want_**

**_To_**

**_Cry_**

**_Cause baby_**

**_You are my (make me)_**

**_Supergirl (make me)_**

…and that's all she has so far.

Jade smirks at it and closes her laptop just as her phone blares Tik Tok out its crappy speakers.

"Tori?"

"Jade…"

There's a muffled sound that Jade can't quite make out, but it sounded like someone was blowing their nose and coughing at the same time.

"Are you sick?" Jade furrows her eyebrows, sitting up straight and grabbing at her keys.

"N-no…it's…it's Lila…she is such a bitch, Jade."

"I'm on my way."


	13. Mile 9

**Time to find out why Tori's upset, and the meaning behind Lila's nickname, as mentioned in previous chapters.**

Jade hops on her motorcycle and thankfully, there's no traffic. She pulls up to the complex and walks right in the building, straight to Tori and Lila's apartment.

She takes a deep breath before going in and the first thing she hears is a grunt of anger, almost caveman.

Next there's a smash.

Jade walks in, searching around for Tori. She finds her in the bedroom, and there are several destroyed vases around her.

"What did she do to you?" Jade's voice is low and direct, enough to give Tori pause. "What did she do, Tori?"

Tori just throws a black pearPhone at Jade, who catches it, and Tori shrugs before going back to smashing.

"Read the texts." Tori whispers, her voice hoarse as she brings a particularly beautiful picture frame crashing to the ground. Jade notices the tears that are streaming down her face.

"Where's Blake?" Jade retorts, glancing around at the wreckage.

"He's at Kelly's. Read the goddamn texts, Jade."

Jade obediently opens up the messages and her jaw falls open.

The first contact is Tara Spring. Her date. The next contact is Tiara Goldman. The last contact is Myra White.

All three have received the same message, sent on different dates and times.

"Hey baby, can't wait for our date tonight."

Jade blinks.

Date. Tara. Baby.

"Whose phone is this?" Jade's voice is strained.

"I found it under Lila's pillow." Tori sounds broken. "Those are the only contacts."

"She cheated on you." Jade whispers.

Tori nods. "Yeah, yeah she did. I'm gonna confront her soon, I swear, but right now she's at some place called The Library and I don't know where that is so I'm just gonna wait until the morning I think."

She grunts and smashes another glass.

Jade's mouth twists into a smile. "I know where it is. Can you handle yourself if I go retrieve her for you?"

Tori nods and bites her lip. She takes a step forward and dissolves against Jade, her tears staining the front of her leather jacket. Their arms wrap around each other and Jade brushes some hair out of Tori's eyes.

"Hey, hey, I've been down this road, okay? It hurts, I know it hurts, but I promise you it'll be okay." Jade rubs her back and Tori presses even closer to her, and Jade winces.

"Tori, Tori I gotta go…I'll be back soon."

"You have my car." Tori mumbles. Jade laughs.

"Yeah, yeah I do, but I'm taking my motorcycle because it's faster and I like it better."

Tori sniffles and nods before letting go and sitting on the bed.

"I don't care what you smash, but don't hurt yourself in the process." Jade says. Tori nods slowly and Jade slips out the door, speeding to The Library.

She storms in the door and up the stairs. The place is deserted.

She searches each floor until she gets to the top.

And there she-they-are. In the art studio. Making out.

Hi Tara.

Hi Lila.

Jade grabs at the sheet music, selecting a random song. She pretends to be reading it and slowly wanders over to the studio. They haven't noticed her yet.

Jade clears her throat. They jump apart.

"Oh my god. Jade?!" they say at the exact same time, and Jade just shakes her head, smiling.

"Tara, I'm not mad at you because we went on exactly one date. Lila, however, is another story…"

Lila looks genuinely terrified.

"Did you know Tori's at home, sobbing?" Jade examines her nails. "She smashed at least fifteen vases already. She found your little date phone, and she knows you've been cheating."

Lila goes white.

"Save it." Jade says before Lila can even open her mouth. "You hurt her, Lila. You just broke her trust. You were supposed to be the one helping to raise her son, for God's sake! So, I took my motorcycle to go comfort her while you scurried off like the rat you are to go make out with someone else. Now I don't know a lot about love and shit, but I do know that you are the lowest of the low in a social setting, and the highest of the high on my hit list."

Lila still doesn't say anything.

"So here's the deal. I told Tori I was going to retrieve you. And I don't break promises. So, we're going back to your apartment. We're taking my bike."

Lila nods and Jade notices that somehow, Tara slipped out without either of the two noticing.

Jade puts a hand on her hip. "Come on then."

Lila looks more than ashamed. She has this expression on her face of utter despair, but Jade can't bring herself to feel sorry for her.

She broke Tori.

/

Tori paces around the apartment, throwing the occasional glassware or board game piece or vase.

Lila cheated.

She couldn't believe it.

She cheated.

She hears the revving of an engine and then silence, and then Jade walks in the door and Lila's in front of her.

"Tori…" Lila starts.

"No." Tori finishes. "You don't get to. You CHEATED on me Lila. CHEATED!"

"I'm so, so, so, so sorry, Tori. I don't know what I was thinking, I love you so much, and I swear it was just one time-"

"Now you're lying." Tori says, her words coated with ice. "I saw your phone, Lila. You had three contacts, each one of them confirming several dates."

"Tori, I-"

"Save it. This is our house, we bought this place together. It's yours. I'll find a place."

"I-No, no Tori please, hear me out!"

"LILA, GODDAMMIT. WHAT IS THERE TO FUCKING EXPLAIN?! YOU CHEATED ON ME! WAS I NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU? DID I NOT SATISFY YOU?"

"Tori, it's not like that, okay-"

"Then what is it like, Li?" Tori's tone changes from devil's spawn to calm in a nanosecond. "What else possibly drove you into THREE OTHER GIRL's arms?"

"Technically, Myra drove me into your arms, and you drove me into Tara's…" Lila says weakly, looking down at her hands.

Tori has tears streaming down her cheeks and Lila bites her lip.

"Keep this place. My parents spoil me, I'll go stay at Myra's for a while. I'm so, so sorry Tori." Lila whispers and she starts to grab some stuff.

"I'll be back tomorrow for clothes and you can keep everything else. I'll pay it off."

As she shifts, a hickey is visible on her neck. Tori bursts into fresh tears and Jade wraps her into a hug, and Tori presses into her like she's life itself.

The door clicks shut and then Lila's gone.

**All I think I can say here is, Lila's a bitch.**


	14. Mile 10

Jade looks at Tori, who has fresh tears falling down her cheeks.

"I-I just…she's…did we just break up?"

Jade nods and pulls the hysterical girl into her embrace. "Yeah, but Tori, it'll be okay, it'll be okay... I've been down this road with Ana and I know how you feel right now but you'll move on, I swear." She says this sincerely, and Tori glances slightly up at her.

"You promise?"

Jade nods and Tori dissolves again, clutching at Jade's shirt. Jade rubs her back in small ministrations and eventually the sobs subside and become little hiccups.

Throughout all of this, Jade was very patient with Tori. She treated her as an equal. Eventually, Tori stops grabbing at Jade ad calms down a little.

Jade smiles and sits on the tan couch, patting the spot next to her. Tori sits and latches onto Jade again.

"I'm really sorry you know. For making it sound like you're a prude and it's your fault you got raped or whatever." Jade mumbles into brunette hair. "I should have thought more. I swear I would never mean it like that."

Tori's shaking against Jade and she nods. "I know you wouldn't. I-It's just such a fucking sore spot."

Jade's eyebrows shoot up at the curse but she doesn't comment. Instead, she rubs small circles around her back and brushes some hair out of Tori's face.

"I know what might make you feel better!" Jade says, stroking brunette hair. "Whenever I was sad or tired my mom brushed out my hair and it always calmed me down. Wanna try it?"

"Worth a shot." Tori forces out, handing Jade the hairbrush that was sitting on the coffee table, and Jade runs it softly through her brown strands. Tori's still crying and Jade still wants to murder Lila, but it calms them both down a little bit.

"You should get some sleep." Jade says, putting down the hairbrush.

"We-we both should." Tori manages.

Jade smiles and stretches out on the couch, closing her eyes.

"Um, Jade, you know, if you want, you could take Lila's spot…I mean likeinthebed…"

Jade grins at her rushed attempt. "If you sure you need me there…fine."

Tori whacks her head and Jade grins, standing up. "Come on, it's late. It'll all be better in the morning, I promise."

Tori numbly nods and Jade follows her to the room, grinning.

/

Jade's woken up by a few short sobs, then a curse, then footsteps.

"Tori?"

"Yeah, yeah I have to go pick up Blake…shit I am so late."

"Oh, okay…I'll make breakfast?"

"Yeah…and then Christmas decorating?"

"Oh yeah…forgot that was in a week and a half…"

Tori lets out a short laugh and Jade can't help but notice how incredibly well that top fits her. She sits up and reaches for her cell phone, scrolling through her contacts.

Hm, I should probably call Bee…tell her it all got worked out…

"I'll be back in a few minutes, kay?"

"Kay Tor."

Tori raises an eyebrow at the nickname, but doesn't comment.

The door clicks shut and Jade hits dial, biting her lip.

"Who are you and how did you get this number?"

It's a high pitched, but still masculine, voice.

"Um, I'm Jade West, I'm trying to reach Bee? She gave me this number at a café."

"Simone is busy at this time with a client. Do you want to make an appointment?"

"Um, no, I just wanted to talk to her."

"I'm afraid-"

There's a rustle and Bee's voice takes over the phone. "Hi Jade. Sorry about Alfred. He's new. I'm talking to a client right now, but you can come down to my building if you want. It's at 1895 on Wall Street. I have to go, Sel's pitching a really great idea. See you!"

There's a click and the conversation is cut off.

"What." Jade says to no one in particular and then the door's open and Blake and Tori come into the bedroom and Blake's chattering away with "Momma".

"Hey Blakey!"

The boy pauses and looks at his mom. Tori points at Jade and says "That's Jade. Can you say Jade?"

"J-J-Jaay."

Jade grins and Tori grins back.

"Jay."

"JayJayJayJayJay."

Jade feels a few tears spring to her eyes and she wipes them away.

Get it together West. He's just a kid.

"Um, do you wanna go somewhere with me? I promised this woman I'd meet her somewhere…not like as a date."

"Oh, um, sure! What's for breakfast?"

"Dammit, I forgot. Um, I can make eggs?"

"Fine, that's good, I'm gonna get Blake dressed and change him."

"Okay."

The conversation breaks into a semi-awkward silence until Jade moves and starts the eggs.

Just as they're done, Blake crawls around the corner and Tori follows him, a proud smile on her face.

Jade shovels the eggs into a bag and hands them to Tori, who wrinkles her nose.

"What? They do it in Canada with milk!"

Tori rolls her eyes and Jade slaps her forehead. "Your car is at my house and I only have my motorcycle."

"Um, well, you could get my car and come to pick us up?" Tori suggests, eyebrows raised. "Then my child and I won't have to eat eggs out of a bag like barbaric wolves."

"I'm almost positive wolves haven't invented plastic bags yet. I'll go get your car, you feed Blake." Jade says, rushing out the door.

The drive is short, and Paul's waiting for her in the living room.

"Looking for something?" He dangles the keys off one hand. "You ran out last night, why?"

"Lila and Tori broke up."

"WHAT?! WHY WAS I NOT INFORMED IMMEDIATELY THAT THE BITCH WAS GONE?!"

"Hm, let's see, I do believe you were a little bit too occupied telling me how much I've fucked up."

"Oh, right…but why?"

"Lila cheated on her three girlfriends with Tori."

"So…they're done? You have a shot? THIS IS SO EXCITING!"

"I don't want to be her rebound, Paul. I'm just gonna see where it goes."

"Oh-kayyyyyyy, if you say so, but remember that every opportunity has a shelf life."

Paul pouts and thrusts the keys at her. She sticks out her tongue and leaves the apartment, driving a mere fifteen miles over the speed limit.

She stops the car and rushes inside, where Blake starts chattering with 'Jay' again.

Tori has her head in her hands and Jade rushes over to give her a hug, taking the baby off her lap.

"Hey, hey Tor, it'll be okay, okay? Don't let the bitch get to you. It's not your fault she's a base, proud, shallow, beggarly, three-suited, hundred-pound, filthy worsted-stocking knave; a lily-liver'd, action-taking, whoreson, glass-gazing, superserviceable, finical rogue."

Tori cracks a smile. "You read Shakespeare."

Jade nods and Tori wipes at her eyes. Jade helps her up.

"C'mon, let's go."


	15. Detour 3-Lila

**Here is the last of the detours/flashbacks. After chapter 16, we will be starting with my contribution to this fic, so hopefully they'll end up okay.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any part of this except for the detour chapters and the chapters from 17 and on.**

A few months after the assault, Tori makes a decision. One she was afraid to make since before graduation. Though UCLA gave her an excellent opportunity, she wanted to leave LA, fear of seeing her friends since the assault months prior. Shortly before graduation, she also received an acceptance letter to NYU, which she put to the side originally so she could go to UCLA with her friends. Since the assault, however, and fear of how her friends would react to her being pregnant, even though André already knew but promised not to tell unless she did first, she decided to attend NYU.

Though her assaulter is away, no chance of getting out anytime soon, Tori has started to relax a bit around the house. Though she refused to enter through the front door for the first two months, and goes the long way around the living room, avoiding where it happened.

Now, four months into her pregnancy and showing the expected bump, Tori walks around the NYU campus, her left arm instinctually over her baby bump, as she watches the students getting ready for the new year. Unfortunately, she is unable to attend this year since she fears the potentially heave work load will put to much stress on her. So, with her parents help and a relative who lives near the campus, Tori is taking the year off, plans to attend next year.

As she walks around, smiling at the carefree students the day before semester starts, Tori catches the eye of someone leaving the main building. The woman, a blonde with a few pink streaks, a couple of piercings in her cartilage, a white tank top, skinny jeans, a jacket to combat the cool breeze with the sleeves rolled up a bit, and as she got closet to the youngest Vega, an outline of what looks to be a heart on her wrist.

"You new here?" She blonde asks, eyeing the half-Latina with slight caution because of the look on the girl's face.

"No, not yet anyway." Tori answers, hand over the bump. "I'll be starting next year though. Just wanted to get a feel for the campus." She says, smiling at the blonde.

"Okay." The blonde says with her eyebrow raised in curiosity. "My name's Lila. What's yours?" She asks, holding her right hand out.

"Tori." Tori answers, returning the gesture. "Is this your first year?" She asks, staring at the girl's dark blue eyes.

"Yeah. Just started. How come you're not joining this year?" Lila asks, leading Tori to a nearby bench to talk.

"Uh, kind of hard to explain." Tori answers nervously, both hands over her stomach.

"Why? You still in high school?" Lila asks, taking the seat beside Tori.

"No. I graduated a few months ago." Tori says shyly, not looking at Lila's face anymore. "I'm taking the year off for personal reasons." She says, hoping Lila doesn't asks.

"Okay. What are your plans for the year then?" Lila asks, making the half-Latina smile a bit since the blonde didn't ask what she feared she would.

"Work, save some money. I'm staying with an aunt who lives a few blocks away. She's gonna let me stay with her while in college. She doesn't want me working, but I insisted. I'd feel worthless if I don't do something to help." Tori says, looking back into Lila's eyes.

"Why didn't she want you working, if I may ask?" Lila asks, confused at the statement, since in New York, you can never be too safe when it comes to money for bills and essentials.

"Part of the personal reasons." Tori answers, starting to shift uncomfortably. "It was nice meeting you Lila, but I promised my aunt I'd be back before two." She says, standing up.

"Oh, okay." Lila says, confused. "Let me give you a ride." She says, following Tori towards the front of the school.

"No, it's okay. I don't want to make you go out of your way and I don't really know you." Tori says, slight fear in her voice at a near stranger offering her a ride.

"Which way is your aunt's place?" Lila asks, not losing a step with the half-Latina. At the silence of the tanned girl in front of her, Lila stops, wondering why the other girl's steps seemed to become quicker, as if she was afraid of something. "Okay, never mind." She says, sensing the other's discomfort. "Look, I don't have any classes tomorrow, so why don't we hang out, get to know each other. I promise I won't do anything to you." She says, walking at a quick pace to walk besides Tori.

"I'm good. I'm having brunch with my aunt tomorrow and I promised her I'd help clean up around the apartment in the morning." Tori says kindly as she walks.

"Where at?" Lila asks, keeping up with Tori's now slowing, though slightly, pace.

"The bistro across the street." Tori says with a sigh, hoping her trusting nature won't stab her in the back, indicating said small, family owned place across the street.

"Cool. I might stop by and we can talk after your aunt leaves. I promise I won't so anything. It'll just be a chance for you to get to know me." Lila says, following Tori towards a large apartment building not too far from the bistro.

"Why do you want to get to know me so much?" Tori asks, turning to face the blonde. "What is it about me that's making you want to know me?" She asks, slight fear in her voice.

"You just seem intriguing." Lila says with a shrug. "One chance, okay? If you don't want to be my friend after tomorrow, then fine. I'll leave you alone." Lila says, tone serious.

"Fine. We can talk after brunch." Tori says, smiling a bit. "We'll be at the bistro by ten tomorrow morning. She has to be at work by noon, so she'll be leaving by eleven to get dressed. See you there." She says, heading into the apartment building.

The next day, Lila does indeed stop by the bistro at around a quarter to eleven, making small talk with Tori and her aunt. After assuring Tori's aunt that she'll be okay, Tori heads out with Lila after Lila eats the small breakfast sandwich she ordered since she couldn't stay without eating or ordering anything.

Spending the day together, getting to know each other, both girls walk around New York. The two meet up every once in a while when both girls have a free day. One day, about three months after they met, Lila decides to ask Tori a question she's been wondering about for over a month now.

"Tori, we know each other well by now, right?" Lila asks while the two girls sit and eat lunch on Saturday.

"Yeah. Why? Is something on your mind?" Tori asks, setting her cup of water down, her left hand unconcsiencely oh her bump.

"Are you here because your pregnant and didn't want your family to know?" Lila asks, her eyes on Tori's bump.

"Not exactly." Tori says, shifting slightly. "They know I'm pregnant, and are okay with it. But I did move here because of the pregnancy." She starts, both hands on her stomach now. "Remember you telling me about that story you heard on the news about the guy who sexually assaulted a girl in LA months ago?" She asks, staring at the girl in front of her. With a nod from Lila, she continues. "I was the girl assaulted. They kept my name out since my dad's a cop and pulled some strings to keep my name out. I didn't want my friends finding out, why I don't actually know, and moved out here after I got out of the hospital. They guy who assaulted me is the father. I know because it's the only time I've ever had sex." She admits, looking down, wondering why she just shared all of that.

"That's why you moved here? Because you were afraid of your friends finding out you were raped? I'm sorry, but if they really were your friends, they'd support you." Lila says, staring at Tori with concern in her eyes.

"That's not what I meant." Tori says with a sigh. "I know they'd support me, but I was afraid of the questions. One of my friends, André, knows. He's the one who found me."

After Tori's admittance, both girls stare at each other in silence.

After that day, Tori and Lila still talked, just not as much. One day, a month before Tori gave birth to her child, Lila stopped by her apartment.

"I'm sorry I basically avoided you since you told me." Lila says when Tori opens the door. "Can we go somewhere and talk?" She asks, staring at Tori with hope in her eyes.

"Sure." Tori says, turning to tell her aunt that she'll be back later.

Taking a walk towards the bistro from where Tori and Lila first got to know each other, Lila finally speaks after a few minutes of silence. "What are you planning on doing with the baby? Keeping it or adoption?" She asks, already knowing how Tori feels about abortion, agreeing with her that though it should be the mother's choice, she's against it.

"I'm keeping him." Tori says, her hands on her big baby bump, a smile on her face.

"Him? I thought you didn't want to know the gender?" Lila asks, opening the door for Tori.

"I didn't, not originally." Tori says, following Lila to an available table. "But last month, I was curious, so when I was at the ultra-sound, I said I would like to know the gender." She says with a smile.

"Do you have a name?" Lila asks, ignoring the menu.

"Blake." Tori answers, her smile widening. "I'm naming him Blake."

After that, both girls order their food, already familiar with the menu. After eating, Lila walks Tori back to her apartment, a thoughtful look on her face.

"What's up?" Tori asks as they near the apartment.

"Remember when you told me a few months ago that you were bi-curious?" Lila asks, focus on the door in front of them.

"Yeah?" Tori asks, confused.

"Will you go out with me next weekend?" Lila asks, facing Tori.

"Seriously?" Tori asks, her confusion still standing.

"You don't have to." Lila says, cutting off whatever Tori was about to say. "I know it was weird and out of the blue..."

"Yes." Tori says, cutting off Lila's rant, a smile on her face. "I would like to go out with you next week."

The date went well, and a few months after Blake's birth, Tori asks Lila to officially be her girlfriend, which the blonde agrees to with a kiss.

Now, almost 8 months after Blake's birth, finds Tori living in Lila's apartment, bumping into someone she thought she'd never see again.

"Jade?! What're you doing in New York?"

**The last line is the first line from the first chapter.**

**This is it for the flashbacks, and after I finish posting the rest of the original chapters, there will be new chapters. I am thinking about writing another flashback for Blake's birth. Would anyone be interested in seeing that?**

**Again, if there are any mistakes or confusement from this chapter that don't go with past chapters, feel free to let me know.**

**I hope you all like them.**

**Blessed Be.**


	16. Shortcut

The car ride is short, and they park in a way-too-overpriced parking garage next to a hideously colored sedan.

The building itself is giant, at least 40 stories. It has huge floor-to-ceiling windows everywhere, and Jade notices a giant sign that reads S. Drew Records in a really big cursive script.

Oh.

OH.

Bee works at a record label.

Jade knows someone at a label.

By default, so does Tori.

Her stomach starts to do little flips and she walks in, heading straight for the desk.

"We're here for Bee." Jade says confidently.

"What's your name?"

Tori stands in the back, holding Blake's tiny hand as he wobbles and stands up.

"Jade West."

The secretary rolls her eyes. "Simone isn't taking any visitors today."

Just then, Bee walks out of elevator and behind her is-

Selena Rodriguez.

One of the biggest stars of this generation.

"Jade!" Bee calls, and the secretary's eyebrows furrow.

"You know this girl?"

"Of course. Come, follow me."

"Okay, um, Tori come on."

Tori scoops up her son and they're in the elevator.

"Um, you work at S. Drew Records?" Jade breaks the silence. The woman turns to her.

"Honey, I made S. Drew Records."

The woman's brown skin shines under the too-bright elevator light as a gleam appears in her eye. "I don't believe we've formally met. I'm Simone Drew Peters."

Tori's jaw drops. "Jade-"

Jade covers her mouth because she thinks she's gonna scream. "You founded one of the most successful record labels ever."

Simone smiles. "Yeah, I did, and the reason I gave you my business card is because I believe you have a future here. Not yet, but maybe in a year or so."

"Um, not to be rude Bee, but I'm really interested in theater and movies and acting. I do like singing though; I just don't think it'll be a career for me, more like a hobby."

There's the same gleam behind Simone's eyes. "I suspected as much." She turns to the other girl in the elevator, still grinning. "I hear Tori here can sing."

Tori nods furiously and blushes. Blake grins from her arms.

"And this must be your son, what's his name?"

"Blake." Tori chokes out, still blushing.

"Hiiiiiii." Comes the long trill from Blake and then he points to Jade. "Jay." Then he points to Tori. "Momma."

Tori claps and Simone similes at him. "How old is he?"

"Eight months."

"What an advanced vocabulary for that age! My sister didn't start talking until she was almost two!"

Tori grins.

The elevator's still moving.

"So, Tori sing something."

"Like, right now?"

"Yep."

Tori blushes furiously again. "Um. Okay, uh…"

She thinks for a moment before Jade whispers a song title in her ear.

Her eyes light up and she starts to belt out Good Life by OneRepublic. Blake squeals and Simone smiles. The genuine, proud smile you give someone when they've done something truly amazing.

"Well Tori, we're at my floor. Follow me. Jade, go down the hall and to your left you will find an agent that can put you in touch with a person that can get you some auditions."

Jade nods before giving Bee a hug and dashing down the hallway.

It's happening. It's really happening. She thinks, excitement racing through her veins.

She skids into an office that reads David E. White, Agent and she tells him that Simone sent her and he calls her for confirmation and she yells at him for not trusting people and then he makes a few more calls and now Jade has an appointment with her agent at Starbucks at seven tomorrow.

It just happened.

/

"So Tori, you have quite the extraordinary voice."

"Thank you so much…what should I call you?"

"Simone or Bee either is fine."

"Um, Bee, who are you exactly?"

The woman smiles. "Consider me your fairy godmother."

Tori furrows her eyebrows until she's handed a stack of papers.

"Read these quickly, come back on Wednesday, and maybe we'll have some signing to do."

Tori's jaw drops.

"Two conditions, Tori." The woman gives her a look. "One, you finish the year of college before you produce anything. Two, you don't change because of fame. You don't try to hide yourself. If the media asks you if you have a kid, you say yes. If they ask you how, you tell them how. If they ask you if you're gay, you tell the truth. Got it?"

Tori nods furiously again. "Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you."

Simone grins. "Read those over, and here's my number if you have any questions."

Tori smiles. "You have no idea how much this means to me." She says softly. "Thank you so much."

Simone gives her a hug and then the phone rings and it's time for Tori to go and she finds Jade outside with a few tears in her eyes and then they just hug for several minutes, baby included.

"Did that just happen?" Jade finally asks. "I mean, I just got an agent. And you…"

"Just got signed."

"OH MY GOD TORI THAT IS SO AMAZING!"

Tori nods and Blake smiles, feeding off their excitement. "Momma? Jay? Momma Jay?"

Jade's eyes widen and so do Tori's and they walk to the elevator, neither girl correcting him yet.

"No Blake, I'm your Momma. That's Jade."

"Jay Momma? Momma Jay?" he pauses for a second and glances between them. "Momma Jay Momma Jay Momma Jay!"


	17. Mile 14

**The reason for the name being a few mile's higher than the one before last, is because the last was a shortcut. Just getting that out in case anyone's confused.**

The car ride is longer than it was to get there. Jade takes the opportunity to yell at every person that does anything that could piss her off. Blake refused to learn the difference between Jade and Momma, and they had given up trying after about twenty minutes.

"Christmas shopping next?"

"Yeah."

It takes forever to get home, and when they do, they're exhausted. Tori picks up her list and stares at it.

Jade glances at Tori in the apartment, trying to read her emotions, but see none.

"Um, so…"

"I got a record deal." Tori says, pokerfaced. "I'm so happy right now."

She sounds like she's trying to convince herself, and Jade looks up in time to see her putting down the list before a tear slides down her cheek.

Jade takes the paper from her and sees why she's been crying. It's the Christmas shopping list.

_Mom_

_Dad_

_Trina_

_Blake_

_Cat_

_Beck_

_André_

_Robbie_

_Lila_

_Jade_

Jade wraps the girl in a hug and takes a pen from the island in the kitchen, scratching through the name. The paper rips, smearing black ink all over the counter.

"See, see? All better. You don't have to buy Lila anything, okay?" Jade says, putting down the pen and paper before moving to Tori. "She's gone now."

Tori sniffles and Blake frowns. "Momma okay?"

"Momma's fine, Blakey." Tori whispers.

Jade puts her arms around her, holding her tightly. They stay like this until Blake hums.

They break apart and Jade grabs her keys. "Come on Tor, we have shopping to do!"

Tori lets a small smile slip past the tears and she follows her son and Jade out of the apartment.

/

They get to the mall without a problem, and it's an unspoken deal that they'll buy their friends' things together. They rent a stroller for Blake, and Jade growls at the judgmental stroller lady, who curls her lip at Tori and Blake.

The first store they walk into is Tao Tea. Blake immediately points at a teapot and goes, "Oh, pretty…"

The first thing Jade picks up is a blue and white china tea mug, examining it. She smiles at puts it down before seeing Tori infatuated with a little elephant statue made out of blue and green jade, biting her lip at it before moving on.

They end up buying Cat's present here, a pink and white tea set. Next, they go to a PearStore and get Robbie a personalized laptop cover. Then, they go to Techie to get André some new headphones before stopping at a Qui to get Beck some varied coffee. Tori gets her parents a blender, and she gets Blake a playset-type thing.

Tori and Jade look at each other for a few minutes before splitting up. Jade and Blake head back to the Tao Tea, grabbing the elephant and paying before anyone else knew what had happened. Jade notices it was the last one, and grins before going to the other end of the mall, a kitschy store called The Gift Arrangement. They speed inside and grab one of the mustache-protector cups from the 1500s or whatever, a vintage one, and pay for that before sitting down on a bench and sipping some StarBucks/apple juice.

Tori runs to a Warm Topic. She grabs a few varied colors of nail polish, a few accessories, and a comically large pair of scissors. Then, she walks to a glassware store. She picks up a really pretty glass rose, buying it immediately.

The rose is dark, blood red, and the stem is clear. There's a butterfly on the rose, and where the butterfly touches, the rose is a lighter color. It's perfect for Jade.

She pays and texts the girl in question, asking where she is. She heads to the bench and sits next to Jade, fiddling with the bags in her hands.

Jade puts her arm around the other girl and Tori puts her head on Jade's shoulder, sighing softly.

They stay like that for about five minutes before standing up and heading to the car, grinning at the gifts they bought.

/

They drop Blake off at Kelly's and Jade grins when they're back at the apartment. She crosses into the kitchen, still smirking, and turns to Tori.

"Do you wanna do something crazy?" she asks slowly.

Tori narrows her eyes, following Jade into the kitchen. "What did you have in mind?"

"Have you ever ridden a motorcycle before?"


	18. Speeding Ticket

Tori clutches at the back of Jade's jacket as they race down the freeway, cold wind leaving tiny handprints on their cheeks. The two women are both grinning like mad, even if Tori is flinching slightly.

Tori smiles into the night as Jade drives farther and farther away from the city, until they're in a semi-wooded area. "You aren't gonna kill me, are you?" Tori asks, uncertainty ringing through her voice.

Jade laughs and shakes her head before pulling up a rugged trail and onto a steep cliff. She parks the bike and steps off. Tori follows.

"Woah, you can see the entire city from here!" Tori shouts, giggling. Jade smiles at this momentary burst of old Tori, pre-baby Tori.

"Yeah, you can, can't you?" Jade responds, looking at the hundreds of twinkling lights that surround them.

"It's a bit cold." Tori smiles, her teeth chattering, "But it's still gorgeous."

"Just like you." Jade says before she can stop herself and Tori blushes deeply.

Jade smiles. "I know it is. I just wanted to show you. We're going on a tour, by the way, of my favorite places in the city."

Tori grins and Jade hops back on the bike, revving the engine. Tori wraps her arms around the other woman's waist and they're off.

The highway is treacherous again, especially in the cold, but they both manage to survive. They stop at a garage this time. It's next to a bridge.

Tori's mouth falls open and Jade walks to the underside of the concrete bridge. The sound of cars racing above their heads is deafening, but neither one cares.

Jade points at a beam that's hanging from the ceiling and she maneuvers herself onto it, staring at the river below.

"Jade…" Tori starts, looking into the water below them. "I just wanna tell you…thanks. For, you know, not flipping out about everything."

"You're welcome." Jade tells her, tracing a part of the low concrete ceiling with her hand. "I just wish we had known of each other sooner."

Tori smiles before turning Jade's face towards her. Jade arches an eyebrow.

"I just…without you…my life would be much more difficult." Tori finally says.

"Well, without you, my life would be much less interesting." Jade smirks.

They spend about five minutes looking around their surroundings before Tori breaks the silence.

"Remember that night after our date? What happened?" Tori says, and Jade nods.

"Yeah, of course I do."

"Wow, I'm surprised we got through that without trying to kill one another." Jade says, smirking.

Tori rolls her eyes and bites her lip. "Me too. Do you…do you wanna come inside, or…?"

"Vega, you know this isn't real, right?"

"Yeah, I just…do you wanna come inside?"

Jade finally nods and follows Tori up to her room, waiting for someone to say something, anything.

"Where's your mom?" Jade asks absently. The elder Vega's car hadn't been in the driveway, and it sounded like no one else was awake.

"Oh, um, she and dad are taking a break for a while." Tori said and Jade saw her jaw stiffen and her stomach tighten, even though Tori didn't even know that had happened.

"Hey." She says, brushing a piece of hair from Tori's eyes. "Look at me."

Tori finally makes eye contact with her.

"You can talk to me, you know. If you want. Or we can just lie down and I can give you a hug. Or I can pretend you didn't say anything. Or I could tell you a few secrets so we're even, or something." Jade says, sitting down on the bed.

"Lying down would be nice." Tori whispers, and Jade smiles, lying down and making room for the brunette.

"I think that was the first time you were actually, really nice to me." Tori says, and Jade bites her lip.

"And now look at us." Jade says after a beat, and Tori scrunches her eyes together, not quite closed, but in a thinking type way.

Her eyes open and her eyes flick down to Jade's lips and back up again to her eyes. Jade notices.

She holds Tori's gaze as she tilts her head. Tori closes the gap and as soon as their lips touch, Jade's eyes pop open.

She jumps back like she's been electrocuted, eyes wide, mouth in a little O, and stares at Tori.

"I'm…sorry." Tori whispers, biting her lip, "I just thought…I thought you wanted that and I'm really fucking sorry and oh my god I just fucked everything up didn't I?"

Jade swallows, and Tori continues to ramble. "Can we just pretend that didn't happen? I'm really sorry and I just screwed everything up and I get it if you hate me now-"

Jade cuts her off. "I don't hate you, Tori."

"Then…why did you…?" Tori asks, cocking her head and furrowing her brow.

"Because you and Lila broke up a little less than a week ago." Jade says matter-of-factly. "And I don't want to be a rebound."

"I…" Tori starts and Jade cuts her off again.

"Try again in a month or even a year or maybe five years. See if you still feel the same way, and then we'll talk. It's good for you to spend some time independently, Tori, and while it's pretty obvious we have feelings for each other, I think we need to spend some time figuring out what those feelings mean. Sorta like how André had a huge crush on me for a few days and then it all passed because he realized what a bitch I am."

"You knew about that?!"

"He wouldn't stop checking me out when I was singing that song, and then he started avoiding me like the plague. It doesn't take a genius to put two and two together, Tori."

"Oh my gosh." Tori laughs.

There's another pause and Tori pulls a serious face. "Sometimes I wish none of this had happened. I wish I was little again and my parents were still together and I didn't have a life that depended on me."

Jade looks at her, breath catching. "It is what it is. I think of it like this, life is smooth, and everything else is just roadwork."

"So am I just roadwork then?" Tori teases, a smirk behind her smile.

"No," Jade says, a gleam behind her eyes. "No, you're much more than that."

"What's it like?" Jade asks after a pause. "Being a mom."

"It's like…hm. When I first held him, I basically realized that I wasn't the only person in this world with thoughts, or feelings, or emotions. I realized that everyone else had independent lives, and beating hearts, and thoughts and minds and personalities. I became a whole lot less selfish, and I realized that what my mom said about valuing someone else's live above your own was true. I felt like I would murder the first person that tried to take him away from me."

Jade smiles and hops down, offering her hand to Tori. "Come on, we've got to get back to the apartment."


	19. Skip The Roadwork, Catch A Plane

Once they get back to the apartment, Tori blushes. "I suppose you want to go home now "

Jade smiles. "Are you crazy? Paul isn't even there, he already left for his hometown!"

"So, you don't hate me then?"

"Vega, I have wanted you to do exactly that since sophmore year. I just don't think you should rush into another relationship so soon. Take some time to recover, be independent. I promise you, I'll be right here the entire time, so you won't be completely on your own. I just think you should be single for a while, that's all. And in a few months, if you still want to be my girlfriend, we'll talk."

Tori's eyes are searching and she narrows them. "You positive?"

"Positive."

/

Wednesday passes, Jade gets an agent, Tori gets a record deal. They leave on December 23rd for LA, and get there late, around 11:30 at night.

Mr. Vega is waiting to pick them up, along with Blake, who was surprisingly calm throughout the flight. His eyes twinkle at his grandson as he grabs Tori's bags, taking them to the trunk of his truck.

The ride to Mr. Vega's apartment is short-lived. Once there, Blake squeals at his grandpa and Mr. Vega grins. "Well hi there Blake, I haven't seen you in a while!"

Blake giggles and points to Tori. "MOMMA!"

Mr. Vega's jaw drops and he smacks the back of Tori's head. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME HE COULD TALK?!"

"Dad, you're acting like a two-year-old. We wanted it to be a surprise." Tori rolls her eyes and rubs her head, faux-hurt.

"I wanna hold him." Tori's father finally says, yanking the baby away from Tori and faux-glaring at the two. "We're going for a walk, Blake. Your mothers have to go catch up with their friends."

"Mothers?" Tori asks, cocking her head. "Oh, no, Jade and I aren't-"

"Momma Jay!" Blake smiles, and Tori sets her jaw.

Mr. Vega cocks an eyebrow and walks out the front door. "Cat will be here in fifteen minutes. If you do anything, clean up after yourselves."

Jade glances at Tori awkwardly and Tori smiles to break the tension.

"Well, like your dad said, we do have fifteen minutes to kill…" Jade smirks and examines her nails.

"Jade, weren't you the one who told me I had to be single for a while just last night?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jade grins and takes a step forward. Tori takes a step back. Jade continues this pattern until Tori's up against the wall. Jade cocks her head and grins.

"Wow, Vega, you are really easy to get going. Work on that." She steps back, strutting away and texting her mom. She leans against the bar, which makes up the wall of the kitchen. Mr. Vega really outdid himself on decorating the place.

Tori furrows her brow and follows Jade. "But, you just- you…"

Jade flashes her some teeth, not really a smile, not really a grimace. Tori sets her jaw again.

"I am not easy to get going."

Jade smiles and pushes Tori against the far wall, nearest the couch. Tori's eyes look panicked for a second before darkening slightly, and Jade raises an eyebrow.

Tori makes a visible effort to control her breathing, but it's to no avail, and eventually she just rolls her eyes. "Fine, okay, I have a high libido, what does it matter?"

Jade smirks and falls onto the couch. "I just think it's really funny," she says, "That you acted all goody-two-shoes in high school, and now, you're openly admitting that you have a high sex drive to the girl that I know you considered your mortal enemy."

Tori plops down next to her. "Oh how the times have changed, right?"

Jade wets her lips. "Yeah. How the times have changed."

Cat takes the opportunity to burst in through the door and Jade smiles gently. "Cat, honey, how did you get inside?"

"Tori's dad left the door unlocked come on lets go lets go lets go I have to show you Beck's boyfriend and it's so exciting and-"

She turns to Jade. "Did you know Beck was gay?" she asks slowly, as if it just occurred to her that his ex-girlfriend might not know.

Jade smirks. "Since freshman year. Let's go."

Tori smiles and grabs her phone from the couch, where she sees a message from Beck, one from André, and two from her dad. She clicks on the two from her dad first. Before she can read them, her phone rings.

"Yeah dad?"

"Blake fell off a swing and he won't stop crying and I think he broke his arm so I'm taking him to the hospital but I was wondering if you wanted to ride with us because he's your son and all and-"

"Yeah, I'll have Cat take us there now. See you soon."

Tori hangs up and turns to Jade. "Blake broke his arm on the swing, and Dad wants Cat to take us to the park so we can go to the hospital with him."

Cat licks her upper lip. "Who's Blake?"

"You'll meet him soon enough." Jade answers for Tori and Tori nods at her gratefully.

Cat shrugs walks out of the apartment, and to the grungy parking lot. She hops in her cherry red Camaro and Jade and Tori do the same.

"Hey, Tori, relax, he'll calm down when you get there. He always does."

Tori visibly relaxes a little bit and Jade rubs her shoulders slightly. Cat watches out of the corner of her eye, raising an eyebrow, but doesn't comment.

She parks down the street in the park parking lot, Tori sliding out of her seat before Cat has fully stopped.

Tori sprints to her dad, who's holding the crying baby in his arms, and snatches him from him, rocking him slowly.

"Hey Blakey-boo, does your arm hurt?"

"Momma." He says through his cries and Tori nods. "Yeah baby, your momma's here. Calm down Blake." Tori says, stroking her son's forehead.

"I'm so sorry Tori, I didn't mean for it to happen, and-"

"Dad, it's fine." Tori smiles weakly. "Remember that time you accidentally left Trina in Disneyland for three hours before remembering that you had another kid? That was much worse than this and she forgave you."

Mr. Vega smiles and stands, starting his car. "I'll be in the truck."

Cat furrows her brow at Tori and the baby for about a minute, and then, something clicks.

Tori hands the baby off to Jade, who bounces him up and down slowly.

"Cat, you can't scream."

"But you have a KID!" she shouts the last bit and Tori flinches.

"Yeah, I was impregnated against my will three days after graduation in the alley behind Nozu. Sorry for not telling you, but I was sorta traumatized." Tori spits out, crossing her arms and glancing at her son, who's calmed slightly and is cooing "Momma Jay" at Jade.

Cat points an accusatory finger. "MOMMA Jade?"


	20. Detour 4-Blake

**I originally wasn't going to write this, but I figured the birth of Tori's son is a pretty big thing to Tori and her life, so I wrote it. Starting next chapter is where I take over the story. I hope I do the original justice with my chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the main story or the characters. Lila and Blake are _mooncheese1331_'s. The detour chapters and the chapters following this are mine, but not by idea. I mention Lila because we do see her again. Since this takes place before Blake's birth, and long before we see Jade again, after all.**

**This final detour takes place shortly before Tori's water breaks. If I get any facts or anything else wrong, not just with the pregnancy, but with information from other chapters, feel free to let me know. I appreciate the help.**

Almost two weeks before her due date, finds Tori and her new girlfriend/roommate Lila moving the last of Tori's belongings into the apartment Lila's parents gave her when she moved out on her own a few years ago.

"Thank you for helping me move my stuff." Tori says with a grateful smile as she carefully walks to the couch and sits down, placing her hands over her stomach, a habit she picked up early on into her pregnancy.

"No problem. Glad I could help." Lila says, sitting down to the left of Tori, placing her right hand above Tori's. "You shouldn't have tried to move everything in so fast. You don't want to push out little man, do you?" She says in a slightly joking manner.

"I'm fine. Relax. Everything feels fine." Tori says, leaning her head against Lila's shoulder.

The two decide to relax and listen to some music, random pop songs from Tori's PearPod playing while the two sit and enjoy each other's company. After a few minutes of relaxation, Tori grunts in slight pain, leaning forward, her hands on her stomach protectively.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Lila asks, jumping off the couch and crouching in front of Tori, watching her eyes and stomach.

"I think my water just broke." Tori gasps out. When Lila helps her stand, neither girl bothers the check. Lila just rushes Tori out the door, thanking God she left the emergency bag they had ready for this in the back seat of her car for the last month or so. "Drive faster." Tori says, holding her stomach as Lila pulls out of the parking garage, heading towards the hospital.

"I kinda can't." Lila answers with concern in her voice. "Fucking New York traffic." She grows out, just missing a red light as she speeds up on a slightly open street, thankful that the lunch rush is over now and the taxi's aren't as active at the moment.

Just over five minutes later, Lila pulls into the hospital parking lot. Not bothering or caring about her car, she leaves the driver's door open as she helps Tori out, leaving that door open as well, and grabbing the bag, before hurrying into the hospital. "We need a doctor. She's going into labor." Lila quickly tells the nurse at the front desk, holding onto Tori.

"How far along is she?" The nurse asks, typing something on the computer, not looking at either girl.

"She's going into labor, what do you think?" Lila answers sarcastically, getting mad the the casualness of the nurse.

Ignoring the sarcasm, the nurse finishes filling out whatever she was typing as another nurse comes up with a wheelchair for Tori, who happily sits down. After being wheeled into one of the rooms, Lila behind Tori and the nurse, Tori is placed onto the bed in the room as Lila helps her get situated.

"When's her due date?" The nurse who wheeled Tori in asks as she gets ready, the doctor walking in a moment later.

"Two weeks." Lila answers, holding onto Tori's hand.

Without hesitation, the doctor gets started. It takes a while, over an hour, for the contractions and the dilation to be good before the doctor says Tori is ready, and has her start to push.

With neither girl paying attention to the time, no one knows or cares how long it took for Tori's baby to be born. After the nurse washes him and wraps him in a blue blanket, she walks up to the new mother, a smile on her face. "Say hello to your knew baby boy." She says, handing the newborn to Tori, who is now crying holds her newborn baby boy in her hands, holding him close to her chest.

"Hello my baby." Tori says through excited tears. "I love you Blake David Vega." She tells him, lifting him up to kiss his forhead.

A few days later, when Tori and her son Blake are released, Lila picks them up, surprised that her car hasn't been stolen since she brought Tori in, and takes them home. Before Tori moved in with Lila, she insisted on having a spare room turned into a nursery for Blake, which Lila did. While Tori was in the hospital, spending time with Blake, Lila got a few things situated so there was a bit of a suprise for Tori when they got back to their shared apartment.

Walking in, Tori heads straight to the nursery to get Blake into a change of clothes and to change his diaper since he filled his old one up on the way down the hallway to the apartment.

"Lila, why is the crib still in the box?" She calls out, quickly changing Blake's diaper and tossing the used one in the diaper genie by the changing table.

"Because that's a new one. The other one is in our room." Lila answers, surprising Tori.

"Why?" Tori asks, not mad, just curious, as she puts a onesie on Blake and tickles him before picking him up and cradling him as she turns to face Lila.

"So he's closer to you. So you're closer to him." Lila says with a small smile, leaning forward to kiss Tori's lips and leaning down to kiss Blake's forhead.

"Thank you, Lila." Tori says, leaning forward and giving Lila a kiss before heading into their room to lay Blake down. "You're putting the new one together." Tori tells Lila with a small smirk as she looks at her, keeping some attention on Blake.

"I know. Spend time with your son. I'll be in his room putting it together." Lila tells her from the doorway, turning to head into Blake's room to get started.

"Our son. He's our son." Tori tells her, stopping her.

"Our son." Lila says with a smile, turning before Tori can say anything else. What Tori doesn't see is the hint of pain in Lila's eyes at Tori saying Blake is theirs.

**Sorry, had to put a bit of a hint about Lila. Also, sorry for having Lila use a Jade-like quote at the hospital when talking to the nurse.**

**Again, if there is anything mistaken, let me know. I'll try my best to fix it.**

**Updates are only going to be once a week now. I know I already mentioned this in a past chapter, but I wanted to get it out again.**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing. I appreciate them all.**

**Blessed Be.**


	21. State Line Mile 1

**Thank you for the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: Originally mooncheese1331's, but she gave me permission to continue it. The characters are not mine. Blake and Lila, though Lila won't be seen anymore, are not mine either.**

**No POV**

It's been a few days since Blake was taken to the hospital. After the cast was put on his arm, they waited until everything was fine enough to make sure nothing else was wrong and there were no mistakes during anything, and he had no infection from the injuries he sustained.

"Ready to go home?" Tori asks her son, picking him up after her dad went to sign everything so they could leave.

Shortly after picking up her son and changing his clothes from the hospital garb they had him in to his usual clothing, Tori holds Blake while she waits for her father to return, letting them know Blake's all signed out.

"So, momma Jade?" Cat asks, smirking at the other two girls.

"This again?" Jade says with a groan. "He called me that a while ago, I told you already. Why are you so curious about this?" She asks, facing her best friend since childhood.

"I just find it interesting that Tori's son calls you momma, but never called Lila that." Cat says, not seeing the brief look of pain at the mention of Lila's name.

"I don't know why he calls me that, but he does, okay?" Jade asks, staring at Cat. Before anyone can say anything, David comes back in, a small smile on his face.

"You girls ready to go?" He asks, oblivious to the slight tension in the room.

"Yeah. Let's go." Tori says, holding her sleeping son in her arms. When she goes to grab her bag, Jade does it instead, noticing that Tori can't grab her bag wile holding her son. "Thank you." She tells Jade with a smile as they follow her father out the door.

"I still want to know why he calls you momma Jade." Cat says to Jade in a whisper so Tori doesn't hear. "It's more than just something he did. He must have a reason." She adds as they pass the nurses station.

"All I can say is he did it shortly after Tori found out Lila was cheating on her. One day, we were at a record label, the owner of which I met by chance, and he called me that after the meeting Tori had with the head of the label." Jade says quickly, walking past Cat to walk beside Tori.

"Wait wait wait. You met the owner of which record label?" Cat says, not dropping her voice, as she jogs to catch up to Jade.

"S. Drew Records. I met the owner and founder Simone, who insists I call her Bee, a couple weeks ago." Jade answers quickly. "And to answer your question, which I know you want to ask, no I wasn't going to tell you because nothing is technically set in stone. She wants Tori and me to wait until we get a few things done first." She says, glaring at Cat.

"Wait. S. Drew Records? Isn't that one of the biggest record label in the last ten years or so?" David asks, turning to face the three girls and baby boy.

"Yes, it is." Tori answers, knowing that Jade was about to respond in a not so nice way. "I got a record label, and Jade got an agent." She finishes, looking at her dad.

"Why haven't I heard about this before?" David asks, curious.

"Because as Jade said, it's not exactly set in stone or anything. Bee wants me to finish the semester first, and she wants Jade to take a year or so before she starts sending out scripts so she can finish the semester as well." Tori says, walking past her father. "can we go now? It's kind of hot and I don't want Blake in this weather for too long." She says, her maternal instinct kicking in.

"Wait, you mean to say you two met Simone Drew Parker? And she personally saw to you getting an agent," Cat says, pointing to Jade, "and you a recording contract," She says, now to Tori, "and the two of you act as if it's nothing? What the chizz is wrong with you?" She finishes, slapping Jade's arm.

"What's the problem?" David asks, confused, as he and the two girls follow his daughter.

"S. Drew Records is the biggest label in over ten years, and has the biggest names in music of this generation signed to them." Cat starts, quickly following after. "Simone Drew, or 'Bee' as Jade and Tori so casually call her, is the best at spotting talent. And your daughter and this idiot here act as if she's just some random person on the street." Cat says, again slapping said 'idiot'.

"How did you meet her, if I may ask?" David says, unlocking the door so his oddly quiet daughter and sleeping grandson can get in the car.

"I was upset one day, and went to this coffee place that had a library built in. I played the piano and sang a song, and Bee gave me her card. I thought she was just some newbie talent agent or something, since the card was kind of wrinkled and all that was on the card was the address, phone number, and e-mail address, nothing fancy." Jade says, getting in the back seat with Tori, leaving the passenger seat for Cat, while Tori puts Blake in the car seat.

"So many questions." Cat says, closing the passenger door.

**Thank you for reading, and please review.**

**Blessed Be.**


	22. State Line Mile 2

**This chapter is focused on Tori, Jade, and Cat talking back at the Vega house. Some stuff I go over again, but with a bit more details over when Cat asked about them before.**

**Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites. And to the guest reviewer who mentioned the names of the chapters would make more sense as 'State Line' instead of just the mile restarted, thank you for the idea. You're right, in my opinion. I appreciate the input.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything. _Mooncheese1331_ owns the original story and Blake and Lila.**

_**Tori POV**_

The ride back to my dad's place is filled with a somewhat tense silence from Jade and Cat. I can tell just by looking at Cat that she has a barrage of questions for us, and I'm afraid of what most of them will be, seeing as how Jade being so important to me and Blake now is so huge, and that's just from what she's seen.

"Here we are." Dad says, pulling into the driveway. "Since I know the three of you have a lot to talk about, I'll be in my room. Try not to kill one another." He adds as we all leave his car, the last part jokingly.

"Relax." Jade says, walking beside me. "Blake'll be with us. I won't hurt anyone in front of him."

"Who are you and what have you done with Jadelyn Augusta West?" Cat asks from behind us, speeding up so she's on my other side, staring at Jade.

"We'll talk in a moment." Jade says, avoiding Cat's gaze.

Walking inside, dad heads upstairs, giving me and Blake a kiss on the forehead as he heads up, telling all of us 'see you later' as he goes.

"First question, what happened with Lila, the full story?" Cat asks, taking a seat on the couch as Jade and I sit on the loveseat, an action that Cat doesn't miss.

"She was cheating on me." I start, shifting so Blake's arm isn't being pushed on. "She was going out with at least three other girls, and kept their numbers in a second phone I knew nothing about until about two weeks ago. Jade knew one of them, since she went out on a date with her, and caught Lila and the other girl kissing at the bookstore where Jade met Bee. After that, Lila went back to our apartment, and things escalated from there. She let me keep the apartment, and left." I say quickly, fighting the tears that still come up when she's mentioned.

"Okay, what about the comment about you driving her to some girl?" Cat asks, staring between Jade and me.

"She said I drove her to the arms of the girl Jade saw her with, and the girl before me drove her to my arms." I say, starting to get mad, which Jade and Cat notice.

"Do you have to ask all of these questions?" Jade says, glaring at Cat.

"It's better to get it all out of the way now." Cat answers, glaring back at Jade. "Now, on the subject of the bookstore, how exactly did you meet Bee?" She asks, this time at Jade.

"After seeing how much Tori loved Lila, I felt a little depressed, so I went to the bookstore which sold some of the best coffee I've ever had. While playing a song on the piano, Bee came up to me and handed me her card." Jade says, her gaze down. "We talked for a bit before I left. She didn't tell me she was the owner, or even her real name. Just her nickname Bee."

"And how did Tori meet her?" Cat asks, her gaze again going between me and Jade.

"When we went to the building, after I called Bee and she gave me the address, which we found was the company, Bee and Tori met. When we walked towards the building, I only thought she worked there, not owned it, as I mentioned before." Jade says, eyes still down but her hand slowly heading towards my lap. "When we found out who she was, we were shocked. Even more so when she directed me towards an agent, and took Tori and Blake into her office." She adds, a small smile on her face now. "I still remember how freaked out the agent was after calling Bee to confirm she sent me. Reminded me of when I almost made Robbie pee in school." She says, causing me to laugh a bit, Cat to smile a bit, and even Blake to laugh. "After the meetings were done, we left. Then the realization of what just happened sank in." She finishes, looking at Cat.

"And this was when Blake called your son 'momma Jade', right?" Cat asks, again on me.

"Yes. We were surprised, but let it go. Considering Jade's spent more time with him in the short time she's known him than Lila has in six months, I guess he saw her as his second mother." I answer, blushing.

"And you're okay with that? Your son being so okay with Jade he calls her momma?" Cat asks, confused.

"I'm fine with it." I assure her, sending Jade a quick smile.

"So, are you two a couple now?" Cat asks, starting to sound stunned.

"No, we're not. It's too soon for Tori, and I would never do that to her. She's not ready to move on, and I'm fine with waiting." Jade answers, hiding her blush. Before any of us can say anything else, her phone goes off. "Excuse me. It's Paul." She says, checking the i.d. as she stands up.

"Paul?" Cat asks, staring at Jade.

"Her roommate and friend." I answer casually, liking Paul, even though I've never properly met him.

"And you're not worried she lives with a guy?" Cat asks, staring at me incredulously.

"He's gay. Very gay, if what Jade's says is true." I say simply, remembering how Jade described him when we ran into each other such a short time ago, but feels like it's been much longer.

"Okay, fine. Now about her sitting right beside you when there are two other spots." Cat says, staring at me.

_**Jade POV**_

"What's up Paul?" I ask, sounding upset that he called.

"I saw the bitch recently with another girl. Multiple girls in fact." Paul states, sounding angry.

"And this has to do with me because?" I ask, starting to pace as I stare at Tori and Cat talking.

"She wasted no time in moving on. If I were you, I'd speed up the whole 'waiting' thing before Tori moves on as well. With some who is not you." He states, his anger slightly less, now that the topic isn't focused on Lila, I guess.

"It's not a good time. Especially since I just said it was too soon for Tori, and I have no intention of being her rebound. She agrees." I say, the last two words because I knew he would try to say something against it.

"Fine. But remember, every opportunity has a shelf life." He says, hanging up before I can counter.

'I know, I just hope this one takes a while.' I think as I head back into the living room with Tori and Cat.

**I hope everyone liked this chapter, and I look forward to reading the reviews.**

**I'm gonna try to keep the updates to between Wedsedays and Fridays. I can't promise I will, but I will try.**

**Blessed Be.**


	23. State Line Mile 3

**This one takes place where the last left off, with Jade joining the conversation after talking with Paul.**

**Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows.**

_**No POV**_

"What are you two talking about?" Jade asks as she re-takes her seat beside Tori, giving the half-Latina a smile as she sits.

"Who Paul is and why you decided to sit so close to Tori." Cat says, unashamed to admit what they were talking about. "How come you never told me you had a gay roommate?" She asks, her attention mostly on Jade, while her eyes occasionally shift to Tori.

"You never asked about my roommate or anything, and I had to reason to bring him up. And why do you care about where I sit?" Jade counters, eyeing the redhead in front of her.

"Well, considering she's recently single, you like her, she likes you. I figure you're lying about not being a couple yet." Cat says, a smile on her face.

"We didn't lie about that. We're both single still." Tori says, chiming in as she checks on Blake. "It's too soon for me to date right now. Jade is aware, and is okay. We already told you this." She says, turning her attention back to Cat since Blake is still comfortably asleep.

"Don't wait too long." Cat says, causing Jade to turn her attention fully on Cat now. "What?" She asks when she sees the look on Jade's face.

"Nothing. You just sounded like Paul there for a minute." Jade says, shaking her head. "I'm getting hungry. Anyone want anything in particular?" She asks, changing the subject and looking at Tori.

"Not really." Tori says as Cat shakes her head. "Where's dad? Maybe when Blake wakes up we can all go out to Nozu." She suggests, looking at Blake quickly to check on him.

"Sure." "Sounds good." Cat and Jade say simultaneously. "I'll go get him. I need to use the rest room anyway." Cat says, standing up. "Talk amongst yourselves." She says with a sly smile as she heads away.

"She's still strange, huh?" Tori asks, staring at the direction Cat just went. "What did you mean, when you said she sounded like Paul?" She asks, turning her attention to Jade.

"When the break up happened, and I went to my apartment to get my keys, I told him. It came up quickly, and I told him. He was upset about not knowing, I'll explain later, and he told me that 'every opportunity has a shelf life'. He told me the same thing again when I was talking to him a moment ago." Jade says, glancing at Tori.

"Why did he say that?" Tori asks, glancing at Blake quickly when she feels him start to shift.

"He was talking about us. Me and you. He was telling me not to take too long." Jade says, keeping her attention elsewhere but Tori.

"Is little man awake yet?" Cat asks, walking into the room again, a knowing smile on her face.

"Getting there. Let me change him and we can go." Tori says, giving Jade a quick look that Jade misses.

"What was that about?" Cat asks, staring at Jade.

"Nothing. Where's Mr. Vega?" Jade asks, standing up.

"Grabbing his wallet and stuff. He says he's treating." Cat says, stepping in front of Jade. "What were you two talking about before I walked in?" She asks, preventing Jade from walking past her.

"None of your business, all right?" Jade says, starting to glare at Cat. "Now, can you move now? I want to grab my stuff." She says, going to nudge Cat out of the way.

"What stuff?" Cat asks, moving out of Jade's way. "Mr. Vega's paying." She says, confused.

"My jacket, Tori's, Blake's, and the diaper bag." Jade says, walking past Cat to grab the items.

"You're going to grab their jackets and the diaper bag?" Cat asks, stunned.

"Yes. I can be nice." Jade says, offended at the shock in Cat's voice.

"Ready girls?" Mr. Vega asks as he and Tori walk in, a smiling Blake in Tori's arms.

"Just about." Jade answers, walking past Cat to hand Tori her jacket and help put Blake in his.

"You're holding the diaper bag?" Mr. Vega asks. Jade would be mad at him for the question, but she lets it slide since he sounds curious, not shocked.

"Yep." Jade answers simply.

"Okay. Let's go." Mr. Vega says, holding the front door open for the three girls and his grandson.

**Sorry it's a little short.**

**I hope everything is going well so far. I know I mentioned before that this would have between 25 and 30 chapters, but I'm thinking there will be more now. I don't know how much, though.**

**Blessed Be.**


	24. State Line Mile 4 Sidestreet

**Thank you for all the reviews, follows, and favorites.**

**I make up a college of performing arts in here. I basically see it as Hollywood Arts, but a college or university, not a high school. I think I made it up anyway. I don't think there's an actual place with the name in L.A., but I could be mistaken.**

**Disclaimer: _Mooncheese1331_ owns the original story, Blake, and Lila. Lila, though won't be seen anymore, might be mentioned a few times as the story progresses. Dan Schneider and _Nickelodeon_ own _'VicTORious'_, _'Sam_ _&_ _Cat'_, and their characters.**

**No POV**

Walking out of the house, stopping as they near the car so David Vega can lock the door. the four adults and one infant sit comfortably in the car. Cat takes the passenger seat, leaving Tori to sit in the middle, beside her son who is in the car seat set behind the passenger seat, and Jade to sit behind David, beside Tori.

The drive no Nozu isn't long, mainly due to the low amount of traffic. During the drive, Cat was unexpectedly quiet, texting on her phone at a rapid pace, ignoring Tori and Jade's attempts at talking, leaving the two girls to talk to themselves or David.

Arriving at Nozu, Cat quickly puts her phone away, sending a quick look at the two girls in the back seat as David parks.

"Who were you texting?" Jade asks as she climbs out, helping Tori out as she scoops up her laughing son.

"A friend." Cat answers simply, hiding her smile by following David once everyone's out and the doors are locked.

"Which friend?" Tori asks, smiling at Jade when the semi-Goth girl grabs the diaper bag again, leaving Tori to hold her son close to her.

"Just someone I lived with for a couple of years." Cat says, hoping none of them remember who her roommate used to be.

"Your Nona?" Jade asks, confused.

"No, not Nona." Cat says, holding the door open for everyone. "Just someone who lived in the same apartment building as us."

"It better not be that Dice kid." Jade says, allowing Tori to enter before her. "I never liked that kid. He always gave me a weird vibe."

"No, not Dice. He's on a tour type thing with Goomer, since Goomer's getting better at fighting." Cat says, following everyone else in.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." David says, leading them to a booth in the back, across from where the stage is. "I hear he's using grapples and submissions more than he used to." He adds as they sit.

"Is this friend of yours joining us?" Jade asks, grabbing Tori's jacket from her and setting it on the back of Tori's seat as the half-Latina takes said seat, turning Blake around so he's facing his grandfather at the table.

"Sh-they said they'll be here in a few minutes." Cat says, stopping herself from giving too much away.

"Wait. Didn't you used to live with that Sam chick we met at Kenan Thomson's party a few years ago?" Jade asks, taking the seat beside Tori.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Tori says with a smile. "You used to have a babysitting service with her until graduation, when she moved back to Seattle. Isn't she dating Freddie again?" She asks, carefully opening the menu so she doesn't let Blake go.

"I heard she moved back into L.A. with him. He's going to the Hollywood University of Performing Arts." David says, looking through his menu, not looking up.

"Oh, cool." Tori says, eyes on her menu. "Is anything here recommended for a nine-month old?" She asks, looking at the others.

"I don't know. Probably not, since it's either too hot or spicy, or too hard. And he doesn't have a lot of teeth in yet." Jade says, looking at Blake as she says the last part.

"Oh, it's you three again." The five hear as they go over their menus. "What can I do for you?" The voice says again. When the four adults look at her, three of them have varied reactions, while the fourth is confused.

"Mrs. Lee. Hey." Tori says, nervous as she stares at the older Asian woman in front of her.

"I thought you left after the earthquake knocked out that chick André was dating at the time?" Jade asks, staring at the woman who once put up the money for her play.

"They didn't sue." Mrs. Lee answers simply, sounding annoyed. "Who wants what?" She asks, not noticing Blake.

"I'll have the Sunomono salad, and she'll have the California rolls." Jade says, ordering for her and Tori. "What do you have that a nine-month old can eat?" She asks, closing her menu.

"Why do you ask?" Mrs. Lee asks, staring at Jade in confusion.

"Because of him." Cat says, pointing at Blake, who stares at Mrs. Lee with a smile.

"Oh, sorry, no. The best we have is rice I guess." Mrs. Lee says, staring at Blake with a small smile on her face.

"Okay, well, I'll have the Spicy Tuna rolls." David says, not seeing the slight flinch from his daughter.

"I'll have the Miso soup." Cat says, giving Tori and Jade a brief smirk as she closes her menu.

"And to drink?" Mrs. Lee asks, her attention on Blake still.

"Green Tea for me and her." Jade says, again ordering for Tori, who seems okay with it.

"Same." David and Cat both say, the former staring at the two girls across from him with a questioning gaze, while the latter stares at them with a knowing smirk.

"And a water for him, please?" Tori says, indicating Blake.

"Okay, I will have your drinks out soon." Mrs. Lee says, writing everything down and heading back to the kitchen area.

"I don't think she hates us anymore." Jade says, turning to face Tori. "What?" She asks when Tori stares at her.

"What makes you say that?" Tori asks, not noticing that both her dad and Cat share a look with each other before turning back to her.

"Well, before she noticed Blake, she practically wanted to hurt us, based by the glare she gave us. But after you pointed out Blake, she changed. She became nice and gentle." Jade says, shrugging her shoulders.

"You are not using my son to make people you have issues with nice to you." Tori says simply, propping Blake up a bit since he was starting to slip.

**Odd way to end, but this is only one of two or three parts.**

**Next chapter, we meet the friend Cat was talking about. It's not much of a surprise I think, since I basically gave away who it was with hints.**

**See you next time.**

**Blessed Be.**


	25. State Line Mile 5

**Thank you for the reviews and everything. I greatly appreciate them.**

**This chapter we see the friend, and I'm sure everyone knows who it is, based on the reviews I got. And to Jay aka Jordan, sorry, Blake is Tori's I don't think she'll let you have him.**

**I don't think sushi places sell anything with meat, not including fish, but for this fic, Nozu does.**

**Disclaimer: Moonecheese1331 owns the original '_Roadwork_' and Blake, Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon own '_VicTORious_' and it's other characters we'll see in here.**

**No POV**

The four, five counting Blake, sit and wait for their food and Cat's 'friend' to arrive. A few minutes later, Mrs. Lee comes back and hands everyone their drinks as a sixth person takes a seat beside Cat, her blonde hair straightened since Jade last saw her, and tells Mrs. Lee, "I'll take some green tea." Sam Puckett says, ignoring the glare the older woman sends her for her rudeness.

"What do you want to eat?" Mrs. Lee asks the blonde, glaring at her.

"What do you got with meat?" Sam asks, not looking at the woman. After Mrs. Lee tells her what they have with chicken and other meat in it, she orders the chicken meal mentioned.

"I'll have your food for you soon." Mrs. Lee says as she writes it down and walks away.

"Samantha." Jade says with a smirk as Mrs. Lee walks away.

"Jadey-bear." Sam counters, looking at the Goth with a smirk of her own.

"How did she know that nickname?" Jade asks, her attention on Cat.

"It slipped?" Cat says, more of a question, as she shies away from Jade's glare.

"Cat calls you Jadey-bear?" Tori asks the Goth, a hint of jealousy in here voice.

"Unfortunately." Jade grumbles, looking away from Cat. "So, Puckett, why'd Cat call you?" Jade asks the blonde, looking at Sam.

"Don't know. She just texted me and said to meet her here." Sam says, looking at Jade. "I was about to get busy with Freddie when she texted." She says, laughing at the blush on the half-Latina's face.

"Can you not say things like that in front of my son?" Tori asks, looking at Blake.

"It's not like he can understand me." Sam says with a shrug, ignoring the glares from Jade and Cat, and the odd look from David.

"Can you not say things like that around him?" Jade says to Sam with a warning glare.

"Why? He yours too?" Sam asks, not realizing the blush on Tori's and Jade's faces.

"Things just got weird." David notes, earning a nod from Cat.

"So, how have you been? I haven't seen you since Kenan Thompson's party." Tori says, blushing at what Sam said, hiding the thoughtfulness in her eyes at the idea.

"Not much. Did _iCarly_, moved to LA when Carly went to Italy with her dad. Moved in with Cat, did the babysitting thing, moved to Seattle after graduation, dated Freddie again, and moved back to LA a month or so later to get ready for college, Freddie came with." Sam says simply. "Why did that Asian chick glare at you three?" She asks, looking at Cat, Tori, and Jade.

"I kept her daughter strung up for a play in high school. She never forgave us." Tori says, holding Blake close.

"Why'd you hang her daughter?" Sam says, not realizing how wrong what she said was.

"I didn't hang her." Tori says in an attempt at defending herself.

"We kept the daughter hung up so she couldn't ruin the play." Jade said, finishing Tori's thought. "We had to use her in the rest of the shows, but we couldn't do it opening night. Don't ask why." Jade says, rubbing Blake's back.

"Wasn't it because you invited your dad to prove him your dreams of writing and producing weren't stupid?" Cat asks, not realizing she said it until after she did. "Oops." She says, hiding her blush.

"So, how's the food here?" Sam asks, changing the subject after a few moments of uncomfortable silence.

"You've never eaten here? How long were you in LA when you lived with Cat, and how long since you moved back?" Jade asks, staring at the blonde in fake concern.

"Jade, would it kill you to be nice?" Tori asks, laughing at the Goth.

"It might." Jade says, shrugging her shoulders. "Not gonna risk it though." She says, looking up when Mrs. Lee returns with Sam's green tea and everyone's food. "That was quick." She says when the food owner walks up to the table.

"Enjoy your food." Mrs. Lee says, walking away.

"Yeah, she won't be forgetting anything anytime soon." Sam says, taking a bit of her chicken.

"We get it." Jade says, annoyed, as she eats her food.

After that, the group gets to eating, Tori helping her son, and make small talk while they eat. After almost a half hour, when all the food is gone and the dirty dishes collected, Cat speaks up.

"Now, I know all of you are curious as to why I texted Sam." She says as David pays takes money out to pay the bill. "Well, except Blake." She says, indicating the little boy looking at the adults around him.

"Yes, we are. Now tell us why." Jade says, ignoring the slap to the arm from Tori.

"Well, I've been thinking. You two kind of have the same relationship as Sam and Freddie." Cat says, looking at Tori and Jade as she says this. "Tori is kind of like Freddie, in that their both nice and not afraid of Sam, or in your case Jade, like almost everyone else. And Sam and Jade are alike in that they like hurting and scaring people, have their own way of threatening people, and don't really trust easily, yet allowed Freddie, or Tori, in." She says as they start to stand up to leave.

"Huh? What does that have to do with me being here?" Sam asks as they head out, her bike parked close to the car.

"I want the three of you, Tori, Jade, and you Sam, to talk. And hopefully, Sam, you can convince them that it's okay for them to date, regardless of Tori's ex and Jade not being a rebound." Cat says as they stop by the vehicles.

"Did she just say something smart?" Sam asks, surprised, since she's still used to ditzy Cat from high school.

"Apparently, she got smarter since you moved to Seattle." Jade says with a shrug of her shoulders. "How exactly do you expect her to help us? Just because they were kinda in the same situation?" Jade asks Cat.

"What do you mean, kinda?" Sam asks, staring at Jade.

"When you realized you liked Freddie, you put yourself in an insane asylum because you thought you were crazy. When I realized I liked Tori, it was a little late because I was still with Beck, and after we broke up, she moved out of LA." Jade explains. "I bumped into her my mistake a while ago, and here we are."

"I'm confused. You like my daughter?" David asks, staring between Jade and Tori.

"You haven't noticed?" Cat asks, stunned. "They kept giving each other scissor-me eyes when they thought no one was looking." She says, staring at the oldest Vega, not seeing the slight blush on both Tori's and Jade's cheeks at her choice of words.

"Scissor-me eyes?" Sam asks, trying not to laugh.

"It's what lesbians do for sex unless the use tongues, fingers, or toys." Cat says simply, confused by Sam's laughter, Tori's and Jade's 'Cat!', and David's coughing. "What? What'd I say?"

**Sorry, had to end with a funny moment.**

**How did everyone like Sam's debut into the fic? Next chapter will focus on Sam talking to Tori and Jade. There won't be Jori yet, but soon. Maybe. Depends on how the fic goes.**

**Hope everyone enjoyed.**

**Blessed Be.**


End file.
